


Questionnaire: Kill la Kill Style

by BlackButlerFan13



Category: Kill la Kill, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A hyper Mako, Appearances from Kuroshitsuji, Cousins, Dates, F/M, Fighting, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Singing in some chapters, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButlerFan13/pseuds/BlackButlerFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, BlackButlerFan13 here at your service! I have decided to write Q&A panel starring all of your favorite Kill La Kill characters. Now, your job as the reviewers is to send plenty of questions to any of the characters in the show. Note: This is also on my Fanfiction account so you can check it out there also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the basic information on how to send in questions to the show.

Mara: Hello, everyone and welcome to 'Questionnaire: Kill La Kill Style'. I am your hostBlackButlerFan13 but you may call me Mara which means 'Goddess of Death'. Official SocialStanding: Two Star (but almost a Three Star) and President of the Drama department.I have decided to write a Q&A panel starring our favorite Kill La Kill characters which we all know and , your job as the reviewers is to send in questions to any of the characters in the luck and send plenty of questions in the reviews column! This is also on my Fanfiction account so check it out on there too.

Sincerely,

~BlackButlerFan13

P.S. I do not own any of the characters from Kill La Kill and all credit goes to the acknowledged author of Kill La Kill.


	3. I Love My Fans(:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, BlackButlerFan13 here at your service! I have decided to write Q&A panel starring all of your favorite Kill La Kill characters. Now, your job as the reviewers is to send plenty of questions to any of the characters in the show. This is also on my Fanfiction account so you can check it out there and send your questions in there if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling the love radiating from you guys today! That's a good thing!

Mara: (Plays Before My Body Is Dry). Welcome everyone to a new segment of 'Questionnaire: Kill la Kill Style! And I'm your host, BlackButlerFan13 but you can call me Mara if you wish to. I see that the reviews have gone up a bit and I'm really happy about that! I love you all so very much and it warms my heart every time I get a review from all of you. So, last time I said that 'The Random Psycho' could request anything he/she wanted for being the first reviewer, it says 'I do have a request: "I want Ryuko to punch someone she hates in the face LIKE A BOSS!" Is this acceptable?' Well, of course sweetie. Go right ahead, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Whoever he or she is, I'll make sure to thank them later. *thinks for a second* I know. *aims for Nui but misses* DAMN IT!

Nui: Hehe, too slow!

Ryuko: Get back here!

Nui: If that's way you want play then let's play 'TAG!' *Taps Ryuko on the shoulder* YOU'RE IT! *Pulls out scissor blade and aims for Ryuko but misses*

Ryuko: All right, Senketsu, let's go! KAMUI SENKETSU!

Nui: Oh, goody! *claps hands rapidly* This even makes it even more fun now.

Ryuko: You're going down, bitch.

Nui: Teehee.

Mara: *quietly whispers* U-um guys, d-do you think that you could take this outside, p-please?

Nui & Ryuko: *still fighting*

Mara: G-guys?

Nui & Ryuko: *still fighting*

Mara: Guys?

Nui & Ryuko: *still fighting*

Mara: *gets out megaphone* THAT'S IT! LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE: ACAPELLA CONCERTO: LEVEL 1 *Uniform is a skintight purple body suit with Greek happy and sad masks that change during battle* 'Begins singing a very hard operatic piece ending with a high note that nearly shatters anything made of glass' WHEN I SAY SOMETHING, YOU BETTER LISTEN, YOU HEAR!

Ryuko & Nui: *nods with fear*

Mara: Oops, sorry. Sometimes that just happens. What I was trying to say is earlier is if you could take it outside so we won't have any more damages like last week's fight, ok?

Ryuko & Nui: Ok. *both go outside and continue where they left off*

Mara: Music to my ears. Okay, now let's get on with those questions. First question, The Random Psycho asks, 'To Ryuko: What did you do before you came to the... dammit, I forgot what it was called, but it's the School Sastuki runned. Sorry for forgeting the title of the School Sastuki. -From Freak of the Castle.' * Ryuko and Nui come in, a few scratches on them but look completely unharmed.

Mara: That was fast. Ryuko, you have a question.

Ryuko: Ok, first, it the name of the school is Honnouji and second, before I came there, I went to a bunch of different schools and challenged other students to fights for information or possibly, the murderer's identity.

Mara: Next question, Guest asks 'Inumuta: You're probably my favorite out of the Elite Four, but why would your Probe Regalia have a power button (an obvious weakness) on the back of your head?'

Inumata: Why thank you, and as for the regards against my uniform's Probe Regalia, it wasn't really much of my choice when it came to the design of my goku uniform. And for the comment against it being an obvious weakness, other than Matoi, she is the only one who can keep up with my speed while other students cannot.

Mara: Well, that answers that question. Moving on, justamusician asks 'oh. right questions um, lets see here. Uzu, why did you have Iori sew your eyes shut? couldn't you, ya know, just cover them up? Houka, what's up with the high collar jackets? Ira, HOW FUCKING TALL ARE YOU MAN. LIKE I KNOW I'M SHORT BUT DAMN YOU'RE A GIANT. Nonon, serious question. What are you doing next friday?'

Uzu: To strengthen my other senses and it wouldn't have worked the same way if I had just covered them up.

Houka: I get cold very easily.

Mara: *coughs* Russia *coughs*

Ira: You should really get that cough looked at, Lily. And for justamusican-san's question regarding my height, I am approximately 6'3.

Mara: Remember that time we went out in public and people kept mistaking you for my dad.

Mako: Really?

Mara: Despite the differences in hair and eye color recognition, we look a bit alike and he looks old enough to be my dad. Though it was pretty embarrassing because people kept mistaking me for a 10 year old. I'm really short for my age.

Ryuko: How tall are you anyway?

Mara: *blushes* 5'0.

Ryuko: That's even shorter than Mako.

Mara: People say that it matches with my baby face because I have small chubby cheeks and really big brown eyes that belong on a little girl. Plus, my voice resembles Mikuru Asahina's

Mako: Aww, you're so cute. It's even easier hug you. *hugs Mara tightly*

*5 minutes later*

Ryuko: Um, Mako, you might want let her go. It looks like she can't breathe.

Mako: *frightened in shock* AAAH, s-sorry. *drops Mara on the ground*

Mara: *coughs* It's alright. *coughs* No harm done and you popped my back, thanks!

Nonon: Why is any of your business about next Friday?

Uzu: *LOLs all over the ground*

Nonon: Shut up, Uzu.

Mara: Okay, let's get on to the next question before this gets out of hand, fan asks 'q: what does ryuko and mako think about people shipping them :3'

Ryuko & Mako: Huh?

Mara: *slides a Ryuko x Mako fanfiction over to them*

Ryuko & Mako: *reads it, sweatdrops and goes to their individual emo corner*

Mara: Um, let's just say that right now that it isn't a really good reaction. (P.S. I don't read Ryuko x Mako fanfictions or ship. I have nothing against the ones that do, sorry.) Next question, Knight of Balance asks '(Sees Nui running towards him) Yokaiko! Get your butt over here! (A tall boy, seventeen years of age with flaming hair, pale skin and alert purple eyes appears in a pitch-black uniform with dark purple accents, a grey zigzag across his stomach and a pair of flaming eyes)  
Yokaiko: What?  
KOB: (Points at Nui) You know the rules, No killing her.  
Yokaiko: (Raises an eyebrow) Really? It seems like death would be a kindness for her.  
KOB: Nah, Mara would kill me if you did. Just rough her up a bit.  
Yokaiko: (Looks over at the charging girl) Fine. (Engages Nui in battle)  
KOB: Phew, that might have been annoying. Anyway-  
Everyone: What's so funny about me insulting Rainbow B***h?  
Soroi: Gotta say man, I respect you quite highly. Dealing with all the bull that happens in the story at your age. One Question: Have you ever thought about retirement?  
Isshin: Before I ask this question, can everyone else please leave? This is hard enough for me to ask anyway.  
Is everyone gone? Good. So: Did you know about Ragyo's sexual abuse?  
Mako: Are you a lesbian or bisexual. I ask because I don't know. And don't say you're straight: If you're straight, then Ragyo's Momma of the year.  
Elite Four: Do you think you're rankings in the King of the Hill final battle reflect who is the strongest among you?  
Okay, I think that-  
Yokaiko: (Now dressed in a living armor of pure darkness covering only his upper torso, hands, feet and lower regions. Plops Nui down onto the ground, unconscious) Pardon me, but I have a few questions of my own.  
KOB: (Sighs) Go ahead.  
Yokaiko: Good (Clears throat)  
Satsuki: Why did you not see that you're actions were no different than your mother's before?  
KOB: Dude, not cool!  
Yokaiko: (Ignores him) Isshin: I would like to express my admiration at your defiance against Ragyo and saving Ryuko from her claws. But, if I might ask, Why did you marry Ragyo in the first place?  
Nonon: Your music is too loud. Please be quite, it hurts extremely so from my Shinganstu.  
Uzu: I would like to request a sparring match. It has been too long my brother.  
KOB: They're not actually brothers. They just view each other that way.  
Yokaiko: (Hits him with his sheath) Anyway,  
Senkestu: Is there a natural predator to Life Fibers? I ask since my Akumui says that he is on but I doubt him.  
Armor; Ass'  
Yokaiko: Shut it, Hokai. That is all we have. Take good care of Nui. (Walks away with his author.)'

Everyone: The name's you call her and its funny.

Soroi: Thank you, sir. And as for retirement, no, I have never thought of it the first place. I had promised myself and Lady Satsuki that I would continue to serve her till my last days.

Mara: Okay everyone, out into the hallway except Isshin. *hands question to Isshin*

Everyone: *exits into the hallway*

Isshin: *reads the question and immediately pales* N-no, I- I never knew of this, I never knew of any of this.

Everyone: *comes back in*

Ryuko: D-dad, are you alright?

Isshin: I j-just need some time to m-myself. *exits room*

Mara: I take it he didn't take it that well at all. I wouldn't blame him, anyone would react that way if something like that had happened to their own child. Um, I ask everyone if they can just leave him be right now, please?

Mako: What does lesbian mean?

Mara: It means that you like only girls.

Mako: But I like boys.

Mara: Well, that answers that question, she's straight. But I don't get it, how come you were so comfortable kissing Ryuko flat on the lips?

Mako: I accidentally lost my balance and grabbed onto Ryuko, I was only trying to kiss her on the cheek.

Mara: Oh.

Elite Four: Considering we all lost, no.

Satsuki: My actions, though somewhat alike, were all a part of my plan to take her down.

Isshin: *comes back into the room and clears throat* Back when I had first met Ragyo, she was much different than how she was now. Much quieter, shy and timid. She had long ebony hair and beautiful sapphire eyes, the eyes that I had fallen in love with. I can see now that it was a mistake marrying her, the bitch. But what came out it, was not a mistake. My daughters were the only good that came from our marriage.

Nonon: And what do you know about music, no-star?

Yokaiko: More than you, Pinkie Pie.

Nonon: *growls* Can I please kill this guy?

Mara: Not in here, maybe later.

Uzu: Finally some action around here. *pulls out weapon* If it's a spar you want, it's a spar you'll get. *begins sparring with Yokaiko*

Senketsu: *Holds up sign saying "There are no natural predators against the Life Fibers that I know of but more research is being done on the subject now."

Mara: Now onto our final questions, Destiny Tailblazer asks 'Ryuko: Do you see Senketsu as more than a friend? Don't lie, You know what I mean. Nui: Where did you get your eyepatch from? I like it. Iori: When did you first become interested in sewing? Uzu: Have you ever consider dating Nonon? P.S. Nonon please don't kill me for this.'

Ryuko: What do you mean?

Mara: *whispers into Ryuko's ear*

Ryuko: *blushes* N-no! No, I don't think of him that way, why would I think of him that way. I see him as a close friend but definitely not that way.

Mara: I think Senketsu overhead me, he's blushing pretty hard.

Senketsu: *Holds up sign saying "Why do people keep thinking of us that way!?"

Nui: Why, Mama made it for me, of course!

Iori: As I said before, I was very young when I first became interested in sewing.

Uzu: No.

Mara: I think you'll be fine, she's outside attempting to kill Yokaiko. Well, that's all the time we have for now! Send in plenty of questions to the cast and before I forget, The Random Psycho, since you reviewed first for the second chapter. You have the choice of telling what cosplay the cast of Kill la Kill gets to wear on the show next time, just PM me what your choice is but it would be really be helpful if you could pick one fandom for them all to cosplay as. Till next time, my dears!

Sincerely, BlackButlerFan13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or its characters, all credit goes to the acknowledged author and creator of Kill la Kill.

Note: Check out my other story, 'Ask the Shinigami Cast!' Where you can ask the Shinigami of Kuroshitsuji questions but please only through PM, please?


	4. You really do love me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, BlackButlerFan13 here at your service! I have decided to write Q&A panel starring all of your favorite Kill La Kill characters. Now, your job as the reviewers is to send plenty of questions to any of the characters in the show. Note: This is also on my Fanfiction account so you can check it out there also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we add in a new character. Also, character appearances from Kuroshitsuji.

Mara: Hello, everyone and welcome back to another segment of 'Questionnaire: Kill la Kill Style'! I'm your host BlackButlerFan13 but you can call me Mara, if you wish? Sorry for the late update at but my Wi-Fi went out at my house and was without internet for 3 days straight.

Houka: A true horror to computer experts everywhere.

Mara: That was true torture, I missed so many updates in those 3 days. Luckily my mom took us to McDonald's after my doctor's appointment to use the Wi-Fi there. So many updates, so little time. Now then, let us get to those questions.*looks at huge pile of questions* Holy shit, there's so many! *tears up* You guys really do love me! *wipes tear* Now then, first one comes from once again, The Random Psycho asks: 'I would have asked some questions for your other questionaire, but due to the fact that idk what Kuroshitsuji is, I think I'll just stick with Kill La Kill. Thanks for the offer though. I WONDER IF I CAN PLANT YOU IN THE GROUND, THAT YOU CAN GROW TALLER!' That's alright, it's a really popular anime, and you should check it out sometime when you aren't busy with anything. I don't think planting me in the ground will make me grow any taller, all the women in my family are pretty short so it's genetic. I feel so sorry for any future daughters I might have. Just don't give my sister any ideas, she will torture me by actually burying me alive.

Ryuko: She would actually do that to you?

Mara: You clearly have never met my sister before.

Mako: She's your older sister? *holds up photo of my sister*

Mara: *blushes* She's my younger sister.

Nonon: She looks older than you.

Mara: I know that.

Uzu: And stronger.

Mara: Shut it. Let's just move on, another question comes from, The Random Psycho asks: 'To Satsuki,  
WHY IS YOUR MOTHER A HEARTLESS BITCH?! -Random Psycho.'

Satsuki: She was born like that.

Mara: Alright, next question is from Guest, he/she asks: 'Ryuko, since your first adventure is over, what are you going to do next?'

Ryuko: I'm going to Disneyland!

Mara: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Ryuko: I was just kidding.

Mara: Aww. *pouts*

Ryuko: I was thinking of focusing on the future and its outcome, so I was going to start studying for exams and focus on schoolwork a bit.

Mara: That's very mature of you, Ryuko. Good for you. Next question comes from wedinggirlsw, who asks: 'Saksuki and ryuko: how are your black since your mother's hair is white and your father hair is orange mako: do you drink coffee or are you naturally peppy senketsu: what planet do life fibers come from everyone: what are you going to do since graduated school ragyo: since you can make nui new arm s why not make her a new eye'

Satsuki: Before Ragyo fused with the Life Fibers, she had black hair which explains how we got our black hair.

Mako: Naturally, I don't really like the taste coffee, its bitter.

Senketsu: *holds up a sign saying "They come from the Uranus".

Uzu: Nonon, say Uranus.

Nonon: Why do you want me to say Uranus, you North-Kanto Monkey?

Uzu: *LMFAOs at the word Uranus*

Ira: Why is he laughing? The planet's scientific name is Uranus.

Mara: *whispers into Ira's ear of why he's laughing*

Ira: Be mature!

Mara: He didn't even react to when she even said he was a North-Kanto Monkey.

Uzu: Who said that!?

Mara: I didn't even say it the first time, it was Nonon the first time! *grumbles*

Ragyo: Creating her arms was easier, eyes are a bit trickier.

Mara: *grumbles* Let's just get on with the next question. It comes from Adventurgal, she asks: (Sorry for not loging in úvù) I have a questions for the very lovely Aikuro and Tsumugu. Aikuro, do you have any romantic feelings for a certain mowhaked guerilla soldier? Hm? *wink wink* Tsumugu, what do you like doing in your free time? You're pretty cool. Just thought I'd tell you that.' *nosebleeds at question*

Aikuro: *sweat drops* Why does everyone keep asking me that!? O/o

Mara: That's a no, then.

Tsumugu: -_-

Mara: Next question comes a Guest, he/she asks: 'Aikuro. I think I love you.'

Aikuro: Really? Show me how much you love me then. *rips off shirt and throws it into the crowd*

Mara: *catches his shirt* Yessss. Next question is from randomperson: 'Gamagori: What kind of feelings do you have for Mako? And if u could go on a date with her what would u do and what place would u take her for ur first date? Also, (this may be embarrassing for him so i think it would be better if everyone left the room) if u did like mako romantically, how would u make ur first move on her and tell her u love her? And what type of girl do u like? Mako: what do u think about Gamagori? Also, what is the kind of guy u would like to date? And out of the Elite Four who is ur most favorite person to talk to, annoy and feel comfortable with? Tsumugu: What is Ryuko to u? Out of all the girls in the room who would u rather date? Also after seeing what senketsu and ryuko r like together do u still want to destroy senketsu? Also how long have u and... um... the guy who always strips (sorry I forgot his name and sorry to the guy whose name I forgot) known each other? What's the back story for u guys? Isshin: What was ryuko to u? And how did u fake her death when she was a baby? Also, before ragyo became obsessed wit the life fibers, how did u two meet? Satsuki: tbh I didn't like u at all at first because of the way u acted but now that I think about it u had reasons for acting the way u did so sorry for hating u but my question is, when u met the Elite four, searching for them one by one, did u intentionally choose to search for them or was it by chance? Also, (this might be personal so I'm sorry if I have to do this again but can everyone leave the room except her?) how did u feel about the sexual abuse ur mother was giving u? And what kind of big sister would u want to be to ryuko if u two weren't injected wit life fibers inside u and lived normal lives? Senketsu: what feelings do u have for ryuko? When u first tasted her blood what did it taste like? What do u think of mako? Inamuta & Iori: How do u each feel about some of the yaoi fanfics about u two? Inamuta: when u first met satsuki what did u think of her? Nonon: What annoys u the most about Uzu, inamuta and gamagori? Why do u call them the nicknames u give them (even tho it does suits them)? Also (and pls don't kill and hate me for asking this) o want u to kiss Uzu on the lips and embrace him but soon after that u can punch him the face and he can't dodge or move from ur attack. And how did the kiss wit Uzu feel like? Uzu: Ik u just had to go thru that but What would u do on a date wit Nonon? Also how did the kiss wit her feel like? And when u saw ryuko and satsuki in their kamui's what did u think about it? And do u enjoy being called monkey? Iori: why do u wear ur gas mask all the time even when ur not sewing in life fibers to goku uniforms? Also I want u and inamuta to kiss on the lips (sorry just wanted to make it fair). And (of course) tell me how the both of u felt during the kiss. Suroi: when was the first time u met satsuki? And what did u think of her back then and now? Ragyo: (yes I actually want to ask her a question) what made u to submit to the life fibers? And y did u start implanting them into ur children at such and early age? And y does the underpart of ur hair have rainbow colors and shines when the Holy Backlights r on u? Also what kind of guys would u want ur daoughters to either date or marry? Nui: what do u think about mako? What ppl do u ship together in the room? The guy who strips a lot: y don't u like to call the GTR (or was it DTR?) for what it actually means? Also y do ur nipples and private area glow purple when ur almost fully naked? And y do u seduce ryuko all the time when u could seduce other girls too? And do u have romantic feelings toward ryuko? Also if u dated tsumugu how would u kiss him and make him urs? Also (before i forget) I want u to kiss tsumugu on the lips and place a hickey each on both of his shoulders and two on his neck and tell me how each if u felt about it. And yea sorry if I'm acting like a demon who seems to want the worst for the ones who probably didn't wanna kiss the ppl they either consider as friends or idiots that they would rather kill than kiss but I was curious as to what it would be like so pls don't hate me or kill me. Oh and also I have one more thing to ask (more like request) before I go so everyone has to leave the room except for Gamagori and Mako. Okay so Ira and Mako: I want u two to first kiss each other on the lips and then slowly go into a tongue kiss. Then I want u two to go on a date together :) Because I ship the two of u a lot and that's also the reason y I made everyone leave the room so that u two could have privacy ;) Well bye and see ya next time'

Ira: *blushes, pales, then suffers a brain explosion and faints on Mara*

Uzu: Timbeeeerrrrrrrrrrr!

Mara: Someone get him off me! He's heavy!

Ryuko: What's that leaking out of his ear?

Mako: A-a-a-aaaah! It's his brain! It's pink, see Ryuko, see, see!

Nonon: No, there's too much of it to be his brain, No-Star.

Uzu: I have to agree with Mankonshoku on this one, it does look a lot like his brain.

Houka: *takes a sample of the mysterious liquid* I'll have to analyze this, it looks like very valuable and rare data that could be added.

Mara: I'm still under him, whatever it is, jar it and put it in the fridge in case it is his brain. Just someone, please, GET HIM OFF ME!

Uzu: All right, on the count of three. One, two, three! *attempts to lift him up, along with the rest of the male cast* Shiro, you lifted on two.

Iori: I lifted on three, just like the rest of you.

Uzu: Alright, again! One, two, three! *attempts once again* Come on, put some muscle into it! You aren't trying hard enough!

Houka: Yes, we are! I would think that this wouldn't be a challenge to the President of the Athletics Committee.

Uzu: Now, let's try this again! This time get a tight grip on him and lift on my count an-

Entire male cast: WE KNOW! NOW SHUT UP!

Uzu: One, two, THREE! We almost got it, keep it up! *barely lifts him off the ground* Like that, keep going! *lift him up completely* Guys, quick, get her out!

Mako: *pulls Mara out from underneath*

Entire male cast:* lets him go, causing the whole room to shake when he hits the ground*

Iori: *out of breath* N-never a-a-again!

Houka: T-the next time that h-happens, y-you're on y-your own.

Uzu: T-t-there won't be a n-next time.

Ryuko: I think that just straightened out Dad's back.

Mako: Are you okay!? *squeezes her into a tight hug*

Nonon: Um, you're squeezing the life out of her, No-Star.

Mako: A-aaaah, I'm sorry! *lets her go*

Mara: *back pops* I'm fine, I really needed that. He'll just have to answer that question when he wakes up.

Nonon: If he ever does.

Mako: What I think about Gamagoori, he's really cool! Even though he can be very scary sometimes. The kind of guy I want to date, I just really want him to be really nice and sweet! The one to talk to would be Uzu, to Nonon she says I annoy her the most, and the one to feel comfortable with would be Gamagoori.

Tsumugu: -_- I have no time for petty relationships. I still have my doubts and for about 20 years. We both met when we were still testing out the early stages on Life Fibers and how it would react with the connection of humans.

Isshin: She is my daughter, I love her. How I was able to fake her death as an infant was easy, I used a small amount of tetrodotoxin and mixed it in her formula before the experiments were performed on her. It only took a short amount of time for it to take effect.

Iori: What's tetrodotoxin?

Mara: Do you remember the tonic that Juliet took in Romeo and Juliet that faked her death?

Iori: It exists?

Isshin: When purified in a particular way, one can feign death just like Juliet.

Houka: Interesting.

Mara: Plus, if you watched 'Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murderer' you would have probably saw the scene where they mention the chemical.

Nonon: You really like that anime, don't you.

Mara: My favorite anime of all time.

Isshin: How we met? Well, we met at school, we sort of bumped-

Ragyo: Crashed into each other is more like it.

Isshin: Quit interrupting! As I was saying, we bumped into each other in the hallways and one thing led to another over time. The rest you probably have already figured out or know.

Ragyo: Biggest mistake I ever made, marrying him.

Isshin: At least I'm not a child molester.

Ragyo: Those sound like fighting words. *grabs Nui's scissor blade, pointing it to Isshin's throat* Care to put it to the test.

Isshin: You're on.

Mara: Do it outside, the carpets just got cleaned.

Satsuki: For the question regarding how I chose the members of the Elite Four, I had watched them over a period of time and then had made my choice so it was neither of those choices.

Mara: Um, guys, we have to leave the room for this question? Let's go. *everyone leaves room*

Satsuki: *reads question* Oh, that, how I felt about that subject? Well, shame. But I did not let the emotions of that trauma overthrow me. Rather, I focused on what I was defeating and moved on. If we had lived normal lives, I would have cherished those moments of our childhood and protect her like any sister would.

*everyone comes back in*

Senketsu: *holds up sign saying 'Not romantic feelings if that's what you are thinking. Just, very protective feelings toward her. The first time I tasted her blood, I can't describe how it tasted it was unlike any other flavor, an unknown one. Mako is a very energetic and very kind girl, I'm glad that Ryuko has a friend like her.'

Houka & Iori: What?

Mara: *slides a HoukaxIori fanfic to them slowly*

Houka & Iori: *reads it*

Houka: *pales* Why would someone write something like that?

Iori: *blushes furiously while he reads aloud the following passage* 'A moment later, they looked at each other, and Shiro practically pounced on Houka and pinned him to the sitting cushions of the sofa, and kissed him. Houka lifted his hand to place it against the lower area of Shiro's face and returned the kiss.' I wouldn't do that, HONEST!

Uzu: *wolf whistles* Whoo hoo! I didn't know that you bottomed, Shiro!

Iori: *blushes* I'm not, I-I mean I don't!

Mara: Uzu, I believe that the correct word is Uke.

Houka & Iori: YOU'VE READ THAT!

Mara: *blushes* I had so many nosebleeds that night.

Uzu: So that's why Shiro needed you for so many 'measurements'?

Houka & Iori: SHUT UP!

Mara: You still didn't answer the question.

Houka: I have nothing against homosexuality but I don't see the point of why so many people 'ship us'?

Iori: I have nothing against it either but why am I the uke? A-and, why do people always see us in that way?

Houka & Iori: Our reaction: HORRIFIED!

Inumata: The first time I had met Lady Satsuki, I thought of her as a strong and intelligent individual.

Nonon: The things that annoy me the most about those three are: The Monkey leaves his sports equipment on the floor and I end up tripping on it, the Doggie set a spy cam in my favorite teddy bear, and the Froggy always yells no matter what the situation is. And the reason I call them by their nicknames instead of their real names is because it annoys them. *reads dares* EW! EVEN IF IT MEANT I GET TO PUNCH HIM, I DON'T WANT HIS DIRTY MONKEY LIPS ON MINE! THAT'S SICK!

Uzu: No way I would kiss her! Even if I did take her out on a date, she'd probably trick me or torture me.

Mara: *reading EricxAlan yaoi* Or castrate you for even asking her that in the first place. I'd wear a jockstrap if I were you to protect your 'little Uzus'.

Uzu: I'm wearing one right now.

Mara: TMI.

Uzu: As for seeing them in each other's kamui, I thought 'This could get interesting?' And no, I don't enjoy get called a monkey all the time.

Iori: It acts as an air filter so pollen doesn't enter when I breathe.

Houka: You have asthma?

Iori: Yes, I've told you this before when you asked. *reads dare, blushes furiously* And, NO! I will not kiss him!

Soroi: I had met Lady Satsuki when she was a young child. A very intelligent and quiet child. I'm proud that she's transformed from that quiet child into the young woman she is today.

Ragyo: The power, the first time I felt its power it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. As for implanting the Life Fibers at an early age, they were still growing so it was the perfect chance to implant Life Fibers to their infant anatomy. That's the Life Fibers that happen to do that when the light hits them. As for the men I want them to marry, strong men at least better than my choice.

Isshin: *silently fumes*

Nui: She's really energetic and silly when she gets all protective over Ryuko. Who I ship? I ship, Mako and the muscly guy, the computer geek and the below average tailor, and the jock and metal mouth.

Mako: *blushes*

Ira: *wakes up and blushes furiously upon hearing that*

Houka: Oh, come on!

Iori: Who are you calling below average!? You call that sewing!? A five-year old can sew better than you can!

Mara: Enough with the braces jokes! I have to wear them to straighten my teeth out! Who even does jokes like that anymore anyways!? *blushes* And I have a boyfriend, you know!? Why would I even date him in the first place!? O/o

Uzu: And she's not even my type!

Aikuru: It saves more time just to say the acronym instead of the full name and you're correct, it's the D.T.R. I have no idea why they shine like that, they've always just done that. They're probably just that good to look at that when you stare at them, you have cover your eyes.

Ryuko: It's called the Doutonbori.

Aikuru: For the last time, it's the D.T.R!

Mara: Let's not deal with this today, we're running behind schedule!

Aikuru: The reason I seduce her a lot is because I like the way she gets all flustered and pissed when I do it. As for romantic feelings, maybe, maybe not? What do you think?

Ryuko: *blushes*

Aikuru: *reads the dare, pales and goes into his teacher disguise* No, I'm not going to do that!

Mara: Figures, sorry sweetie! Since they wouldn't do it, PM me and request me to write a story about any anime and I'll see what I can do since they didn't do it. *reads request, blushes* Ok everyone, we have to leave the room except for Mako and Gamagoori. *everyone leaves* Good luck, dear cousin of mine!

Mako & Gamagoori: *reads request*

Mako: *blushes*

Ira: *blushes furiously* I-if you don't wish to do this request, then you don-

Mako: *interrupts him by pressing her lips to his, slowly embracing him before slides her tongue into his mouth*

*continues for 5 minutes, then stops*

Mara: So, how'd it go?

Ira: *coughs* Fine.

Mako: *blushes* Amazing!

Ira: *stands up* M-MAKO MANKONSHOKU!

Mako: Yes?

Ira: *blushes again* W-WILL YOU GO ON A D-DATE WITH ME!

Mako: OK! YAAAY!

Mara: Ok, let us move on! The next question comes from our dear friend, justamusician: 'i should really log in to ask questions, but then i'm like nah, too much effort. any way Ryuko, did you ever play guitar, considering you used to carry around a case for one? Ira, aren't pierced ears against disciplinary committee standards? (not hating, i have gauges myself) Satsuki, where'd you get Bakuzan? Inumuta, do you tumblr? you seem like the kind of person to tumblr. Takarada, do you like it up the butt. i'm sure Uzu would be willing to "stab" you again... (slides fanfiction over) Mako, did you punish ryuuko for talking about fight club? Nonon, it was my business because i was gonna ask you on a date to see a concert. V.I.P. seats and everything. how dense can you be snake. AND FINALLY Mara, where'd you get a goku uniform?'

Ryuko: No, I found that case lying around somewhere but I'd like to learn.

Ira: Their fake, I take them off during the meeting. I plan to get real ones when I graduate.

Satsuki: It is a family heirloom, passed down to the eldest child from generation to generation.

Inumata: Unfortunately, no. I am busy with many other responsibilities to tumblr.

Mara: *ROTFLs* I-I'm sorry, I-I c-couldn't e-even k-keep a straight face while re-reading that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Takarada: It wasn't like that, he hit the spot that I couldn't reach on my back!

Uzu: *reads fanfic, pales* OH, COME ON! NOT ME TOO!

Takarada: Though, I bet the little lady here wouldn't mind me doin' that to her? *wraps arm around Mara's waist*

Mara: In your dreams, Takarada.

Takarada: Oh, come on, you know you want to.

Mara: Get your hands off me before I kick your weenie ass!

Takarada: Oooh, getting' a little feisty now aren't we?! I guess I was right about Latina chicks.

Mara: Life Fiber Synchronize: Opera Singer's Regalia! *Description of uniform: A lavender floor length dress, a see-through shawl draping down on her shoulder, the three star insignia etched across the front chest of her dress.* What was that you just said now?

Takarada: I think I like this version of you more.

Mara: *grabs him by the collar* I really don't want to do this today so don't make me.

Takarada: What are you going to do, choke me with your scarf? I'm surprised you're into BDMS.

Mara: *blushes furiously* Even if I was, it wouldn't be with you.

Takarada: Then who?

Mara: My boyfriend.

Ira: You keep telling us you have a boyfriend but yet, you've never told us his true identity.

Takarada: Who is this Casanova?

Mara: Oh, Ronnie-kun!?

Ronald: Yeah, babe? *kisses her on the lips, notices Takarada's arm around her waist* HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND! *socks Takarada in the face, KO's him*

Mara: Everyone, meet my boyfriend: Ronald Knox.

Ira: Oh, I remember him.

Ronald: Hey Ira! Man, how many years has it been? I remember you when you only went up to my knee. How you've been, kiddo?

Ira: Hello, Knox-san. I've had better days. And it's only been approximately 15 years since we've met.

Ryuko: Aren't you 15, Mara?

Mara: Yeah, they met when I was born.

Mako: Really, so your boyfriend must be waay older than you!?

Ira: More like 3 centuries older than her.

Mako: *grabs Ronald's face* Wait a minute, then why does he look so young? Is he a vampire?

Ronald: Actually, doll, I'm a grim reaper.

Mako: *pales* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN, HE'S GOING TO TAKE YOUR SOULS! RUN, RUN, RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Ronald: *laughs* Relax, I'm not here to do that. Besides, were not allowed to do that unless told.

Mara: Um, does uncle know that you're here?

Ronald: *smacks himself* I knew I forgot something. I better get goin' before he kicks my ass or worse, overtime.

Mara: Ok, see you tonight! *kisses him* I love you.

Ronald: *kisses her back* You too. Bye.

Ira: Does your mom know about him?

Mara: Yeah, but I left out one other little detail. *shows the ring on her finger* I'm his fiancé.

Ira: *sweatdrops* When did this happen?

Mara: A few months ago, he was messing around with some things and performed some marriage bonding ritual that dates back centuries ago.

Ira: Can it be reversed?

Mara: Unfortunately, no. We had uncle translate it and it's literally 'Till death do us part.' So if we want out of it, one of has to die which isn't happening.

Ira: How bad did she take it?

Mara: Not very well at all. She refuses to acknowledge him as her 'son-in-law' and said I quote, 'Lay a hand or get her pregnant, I will kill you!'

Mako: Your mom sounds scary.

Mara: When you press at the right nerve, yes, she can get very scary.

Houka: I have a question.

Mara: Later, now let's move on! We have a lot of questions to answer!

Mako: No, I didn't punish Ryuko for that.

Nonon: Why didn't you just say that in the first place!?

Mara: justamusician was probably shy about revealing the plans to you. Guys can be like that sometime.

Nonon: Jeez, he's even worse than the Froggy.

Justamusician: *holds out a bouquet of flowers* Nonon Jakuzure, will you please go out a date with me, PLEASE!?

Nonon: *blushes* F-fine!

Uzu: Kissy, kissy, kissy!

Houka: When was the last time you had a date, Uzu?

Mara: OOOHHH! BURN!

Justamusician: You've made me so happy, you won't regret this!

Uzu: And Nonon can be very dense.

Nonon: Shut up, you North-Kanto monkey!

Uzu: What is your problem with North-Kanto!?

Mara: Oh, where I got the goku uniform? I'm Lady Satsuki' s songbird, you know the songs that we're in the background?

Justamusician: That was you?

Mara: Yep.

Justamusician: You're so cool! You have a beautiful voice!

Mara: *blushes* Thank you!

Mako: I listened to you sing that really pretty song with the bells, I started crying because you sounded so pretty!

Mara: That was 'Lilium by Kumiko Hoda' It's a really pretty piece. At first, I had trouble singing it because it was in Latin but over time it got really easy to sing with a lot of practice. Most people are really shocked when I sing because I have a small and quiet voice but I really like singing because I can be myself and express myself. That's all the time we have for now, guys!

Houka: You never answered my question.

Mara: I'll leave it to the reviewers to guess who the identity of my uncle. Whoever can guess the identity of my uncle will get to PM and request a story for me to make plus a virtual! I'll give you a hint: He's a character from my favorite anime. That's all I'll say for now, don't forget to review! Goodbye for now!

Sincerely,

~BlackButlerFan13

Note: Did you guys remember the sentence that Shiro was reading from that fanfic? The fanfic's name is 'Go! Go! Fine Day by Haruka Kamiya' A big shout out to the author check out her stories when you get the chance! Don't forget the contest ends when I next update so review, review, and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or its character nor do I own 'Go! Go! Fine Day by Haruka Kamiya' All credit goes to the acknowledge authors. I own nothing except this fanfic. I also do not own justamusician either.


	5. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, BlackButlerFan13 here at your service! I have decided to write Q&A panel starring all of your favorite Kill La Kill characters. Now, your job as the reviewers is to send plenty of questions to any of the characters in the show. Note: This is also on my Fanfiction account so you can check it out there also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of emotions today.

Mara: Hello everyone and welcome back to the 'Questionnaire: Kill la Kill Style!'. I'm your host BlackButlerFan13 but you can call me Mara if you want but I think you know the drill by now.

Houka: They have for the past 4 chapters. Plus, you still haven't answered my question yet.

Mara: Well, nobody bothered to make a guess. So until at least one person makes a guess, you aren't getting your answer. But please, if you happen to remember the contest from Chapter 4. Please at least try to make at least one guess. Now then, JGResidentEvil asks: 'Here's some questions: Ryuko and Satsuki: Have you seen that fan manga involving Ryuko getting a job at a maid cafe at Honnoji when it was still in Satsuki's control? (Yes it exists) Satsuki: How would you have reacted if you learned that you were actually a very dormant Life Fiber Hybrid like your sister? Mako: Have you ever had soda? If so, how do you act when you do? Ragyo and Isshin: In response to Satsuki's question, what would you have done to this relevation of Satsuki being a hybrid? Nui and Ragyo: If you had captured both Ryuko and Satsuki and rewrote their minds, how would you have made them? Cold and heartless like Satsuki did or something similar to Nui's personality? Ryuko: What do you think your life would've been like if Isshin never sent you to boarding school?'

Ryuko & Satsuki: No.

Mara: But if you can send me a link to where that manga is located: I'll make sure they read it, sweetie!

Satsuki: Though I would have never shown it: shocked.

Mako: Yeah, but I'm not allowed to drink it on school grounds because I get really hyper when I have something really sugary.

Mara: Oh, so that's why there was that big earthquake during 7th period math. Man, that was a good call because we had a suprise math quiz that day. So 7th period thanks you for giving us an extra day for studying for the test.

Uzu: Everyone was in such a hurry to get out of the school that they tripped and formed a dog pile at the end of the stairs. I was the one that broke your fall.

Mara: Oh, yeah. HEY, I'm not that heavy!

Uzu: I can lift you with one arm, remember? *lifts her with one arm*

Mara: *whimpers* C-can you p-please put me down now, please? I'm afraid of heights!

Uzu: *puts her down*

Isshin: Nothing could have been done.

Ragyo: Had I known she would have tried to rebel against me, I would have destroyed the first chance I had gotten. And to answer that question, a bit of both but more cold and heartless.

Nui: Mm hmm.

Ryuko: I probably would have been able to stop Nui before she attacked Dad.

Mara: You're so lucky you have a good dad, Ryuko. I wish I could have been that lucky.

Ryuko: Oh, I'm sorry. When did he die?

Mako: *tears up* H-he died? *cries a river of tears* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S SO SAD!

Mara: No, he left my mom for another woman when I was 6. But he can die in the 7th layer of Hell for all I care.

Ryuko: Geez, isn't that a little harsh?

Mara: Like I said: I. DON'T. CARE. ABOUT. HIM. I gave him too many chances.

Mako: But dads aren't supposed to do that, their supposed to love and care for their families.

Mara: *chuckles* Mom said the same thing you said but she later on said that clearly she had made a mistake.

Mako: But people make mistakes all the time.

Mara: Oh no, I don't blame my mom. I blame him.

Uzu: Your dad sounds like a major dick.

Houka: I agree.

Mara: Just don't say it around my sister or my mom. My sister only talks about him around me because he pisses me off. While my mom says that she has a right to talk about my dad anytime she wants despite my very strong hatred for the man.

Ira: Hate is a very strong word, Lily.

Mara: Only reason she loves him so much is because she was her 'favorite'.

Ira: Now you're just being ridiculous.

Mara: It's true. Even my mom has her 'favorites' despite her saying how horrible it is for her saying that.

Iori: And her favorites' would be..?

Mara: My little brother and my baby sister. My sister never got to meet him meanwhile my brother got the living daylights beaten out of his behind before she was born.

Houka: I think I can understand what you're saying. Your parents both have their favorite children whereas that makes you think 'Where do I belong?'

Mara: You can read me like a book, can't you?

Houka: Well, we both know what its like to live without a father in the picture.

Mara: Right now, he's living- who knows where- with a new wife and new kids. Everytime I hear about him, I can't help but think 'Did he ever care about us in the first place?' *tears up* Whenever he gets into my mind, I get sick to my stomach because he scares me so bad. He threatened my mom if she ever tried to contact him who knows what he might try to do if he ever got the chance.

Ryuko: We had no idea she felt this way.

Ira: It can be a bit confusing for her, one side of her hates him with a fury whereas another side of her still loves him.

Satsuki: I can still remember when I had presented her with a goku uniform. She was so confident that piece of clothing was going to protect her, it just shields her body only her actions can protect her from harm's way.

Mara: *wipes tears* W-we should g-get back to the questions. I'm sorry you all had to see that, I can normally control it but today I just couldn't

Ryuko: We're here for you, no matter what.

Mara: Thanks Ryuko. *clears throat* Ok, these questions come from our good friend Knight of Balance: 'KOB: (Watches Yokaiko in his Akumui and Nonon in her Symphony Regalia-Finale fight. Nonon blasts him with sound waves, causing extreme though unnoticeable agony. He then jumps, slices her once with his blade, yelling- "Finishing Move-Reaper's Finale!", causing her uniform to explode and fall to the cold ground.) Damn, that was pretty out of character for you. Usually you just walk away. Yokaiko: She called me a "Northern Kanto Monkey." Nobody. Insults Nothern Kanto. KOB: (Sweatdrops) I'm amazed at how scary you are sometimes. (Looks at Mara) Sorry about your cousin. Now: Rainbow B***h-What is your F*****G problem? Isshin: Just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now, if you would still answer my question-Did you make Junkestu? Uzu-Just how many times has Nonon insulted your home region? Gamagori-Have ya nutted up and asked you-know-who out yet? ;) Rei-Are you scared of Nui, cuz I was. Now that I'm done- Hokai: I'm coming for you, Mosquito (Senkestu), Tick (Junkestu)! KOB: (Puches Yokaiko's uniform) I swear, I should've scrapped you!'

Mara: But Gamagoori's my cousin. *eyes at him dangerously* What did you do to him?

Ragyo: Whatever do you mean?

Isshin: All is forgiven. And yes, I did make Junketsu.

Uzu: Too many times to count.

Nonon: Quit complaining, you North-Kanto Monkey!

Yokaiko & Uzu: *turns to her* What is your problem with North-Kanto!?

Ira: *blushes* If you had read Chapter 4, you would have seen it.

Mara: By the way, how was your guy's date?

Mako: It was really fun but before he could, he had to go through the initiation.

Mara: What's the initiation?

Mako: Daddy's mystery medical initiation.

Mara: *pales* What exactly did they do to him? Wait, don't tell me!

Mako: Mom stopped him before he could do anything.

Mara: Way to go, Mrs. Mankanshoku! Has your mom met my mom, Mako?

Mako: No, not yet. What's she like?

Mara: Alot like your mom.

Rei: Don't feel threatened by her, she's nothing but a pile of string without her body.

Senketsu: *Holds up a sign saying "What do you mean?"*

Mara: Don't worry, I put guards all around the place so he shouldn't be able to come after you two. Next question is from faruqajidagba: 'Questions: Ryuko: If we meet will u go out with me Satsuki: are u very determined Nui: when do u ever get pissed off'

Ryuko: Maybe.

Mara: Way to go, Ryuko!

Satsuki: Yes.

Nui: In battle.

Mara: Gabrielmizore311 asks: 'Hey Ira, does your height get in the way of doing things like getting though doors and stuff? Lady Satsuki, did you always have your fake toenail made from the same material as your sword? Mako, can I come to you and Gamagoori's wedding please? Ryuko how in the hell did you survive after ripping off Junketsu!?'

Ira: Not most of the time.

Mara: Last week when he visited, he nearly broke the ceiling when was going through the doorway. We usually don't have that problem unless my cousins come over. I wonder if my brother will be that tall? He's nearly taller than most of the women in my family.

Satsuki: Not always.

Mako: Sure! Wait, WHAT!? *reads question, blushes*

Ryuko: It wasn't easy but I still don't even know how I survived ripping that thing off.

Mara: AkumaKami64 asks: 'Since we're pulling out fanfics: Ryuko, Satsuki, Ragyo -and anyone else that wants to comment on the subject- there are several stories exploring the possibility of if your roles were switched for whatever reason- Isshin takes Satsuki instead of Ryuko, and Ryuko gets raised by Ragyo. This usually leads to Ryuko being the School President and Satsuki being the Answer-seeking avenger. What are your thoughts on that 'what if' scenario? Keep in mind, Ryuko is still a life fiber hybrid. Senketsu- this is related to the above. There are two pictures online titled "Ryuko Kiryuin" that show what you would look like if you deactivated form was modeled after Junketsu. No offense to Satsuki or Junketsu, but I think you and your color scheme look great like that- and Ryuko looks great with long hair with red under-highlights. What do you and Ryuko think?(even if you don't like it, you could do it as a prank XP) Issihn, Satsuki, Senketsu- Is Junketsu unable to talk or is he/she/it just unable to be heard due to not having anyone's DNA in him? Nonon: You do know that you are often thought of as Satsuki's Mako? XP Elite 4, Satsuki, Ryuko: Assume for a moment the life fiber-take over the world business never happened, and Isshin never died or anything, Ragyo wasn't...Ragyo, but Goku uniforms(and Kamuis) and Honnoji still exist as it has and Satsuki is still the Tyrant of Honnoji(Not an insult). In such a scenario, could any of you see Ryuko, sister or not in this scenario, being Satsuki's Vice-President? Speaking of which...why doesn't you have one, Satsuki? Satsuki: Just a fun fact. Most people comment on your eyebrows being big, but a friend of mine(immune due to Gai and Rock LEe from Naruto) focuses more on your chin, which he thinks you carve stone with it. I'm sory if I gave Ryuko any new material. XP Isshin: Regarding the Scissor blades changing color. What is that about exactly? Do they turn an individual-specific color for anyone, and Ryuko and Satsuki just both happen to be red, or do they only change colors when held by a Life Fiber hybrid? If unsure: Mara, can you look Ragyo in a unbreakable glass box and give her a scissor blade to see if it changes color? Satsuki:...You intentionally designed that academy so that when yo stand on that perch you can look out over the sea, didn't you? Nonon: ...Those bones that were part of your uniform? Were they the bones of your pet monkey we saw riding on your head in kidnergarden? Nui: I am surprised that you hate humans, really. With how crazy you are, I have expected you to want to stop the life fibers just to watch all the 'bat-shit crazy people' earth had to offer. Issihn: Can you hear Senketsu? I swore I remember Senketus mentioning you two talked at some point, but I might not have that right. Ragyo:...I have to ask, what do you think of your fan nickname of Disco-Milf? Satsuki: If you plan to destroy the Kiryuin mansion for therapeutic reason, might I suggest you and Ryuko both do as a bit of Sibling bonding? XP Admit it, destroying stuff with your sister doesn't sound like a bad way to pass the time'

Satsuki: I have not seen alot those stories but they seem interesting.

Ryuko: It doesn't really change anything that much.

Ragyo: I agree.

Mara: I've read them before myself and I have to agree with Ryuko on this one:While there some character and plot changes, it doesn't really change the anime that much other than those few details. *pulls up pictures for Senketsu, jaw drops* Wow Ryuko, you look really pretty in this version of your uniform too!

Senketsu: * looks at them, holds up a sign saying "Even though this version of me is very nice, I think I prefer my original look. But Ryuko looks very nice.'

Ryuko: It's very nice but me with long hair seems like I would have a lot of trouble to manage with it.

Mara: *looks through pictures, blushes at a certain one and closes laptop*

Ryuko: What's wrong?

Mara: Nothing.

Ryuko: You're a terrible liar, come on. Show me.

Mara: *shows the picture titled 'Aikuro mikisugi x matoi ryuuko'*

Ryuko: o/o Why am I in a wedding dress!?

Mako: You make a very pretty bride, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Why am I paired with him!? *points to Aikuro*

Mara: It happens to be a very popular Kill la Kill ship.

Ryuko: *growls*

Senketsu: *Holds a sign that says "It's not able to talk because there is no DNA implanted within its fabric."*

Nonon: -_- Really?

Satsuki: I prefer to fight my battles without shortcuts.

Ryuko: *laughs* Oh God, that's a good one!

Satsuki: -_-

Isshin: I'm quiet unsure of that feature.

Mara: *sweatdrops* F-fine! But only 10 seconds and that's it! I'm nervous about this more than anything right now. *grabs the Scissor Blade and pushes Ragyo into the box, setting the timer for 10 seconds*

Ryuko: You know, you had a choice if you didn't want to do it.

Mara: I'm doing it only for AkumaKumi64 and research only! Despite my emotions against the entire thing. *watches Scissor Blade turn colors as the timer turns off, quickly opens the door and grabs the Scissor Blades* OK, that was the ten longest seconds of my life! *wipes sweat off with a towel*

Satsuki: Maybe.

Nonon: No, Pico's still alive.

Mara: Where is he?

Nonon: He stays in my hat instead sitting on my head. *opens the skull ornament revealing a small monkey*

Mara: KAWAII~! He's so adorable!

Pico: *jumps out of Nonon's hat*

Nonon: Pico! Come back!

Pico: *leaps onto Uzu's head*

Uzu: *grabs Pico* I got him!

Nonon: *hits Uzu with her baton* GET YOUR DIRTY MONKEY PAWS OFF PICO, YOU NORTH-KANTO MONKEY!

Uzu: *rubs head* OWW!

Pico: *leaps into Nonon's hand*

Nui: Teehee! Humans are so silly when it comes to them losing their own lives! I just couldn't resist watching!

Isshin: No, I am unable to hear what Senketsu has to say.

Ragyo: I was unaware that was my nickname.

Mara: Huh, I never heard about that until now.

Satsuki: I might consider that idea, it does sound somewhat fun.

Mara: Oracion de las Estrellas asks: 'Okay, I have a lot of questions, some of which are for more than one person. Nonon, since you are the head of the band, I assume you play an instrument. If you really do, is it the violin? And if it is, have you ever tried to play Lindsey Stirling music? Uzu, if you didn't have an interest in kendo, what sport would you participate in? Inumuta, where the heck did yo get your hacking skills?! Mako, this next question is for both you and Iori. What exactly are the abilities of the fight club uniform? Ryuko, Senketsu, and Isshin. What do you think a kamui for a guy would look like, in both it's dormant state and while synchronized? Isshin, if you had enough time, would you have made the kamui from the previous question? Satsuki and Ragyo, is it possible for someone who isn't a Kiryuin to have a backlight, and if so, can you tell me how to make a blue one? And Nui, why are the life fibers that are part of you purple?'

Nonon: I play multiple instruments, playing just one just seems too easy. But I do also play violin but I've never played songs by Lindsey Stirling before. I've only listen to classical music and enka since before I was even born that I've barely started to listen to her music.

Mara: I just love Lindsey Stirling! She's one of my favorite violinist's next to Taylor Davis! I just adore the song 'Master of Tides' from her album 'Shatter Me'. Question: Did your mom happen to listen to classical music while you were still in the womb?

Nonon: Yeah.

Mara: NO WAY. My mom did the same thing before I was born and even after I was born, all I ever listened to was Mozart and Brahms when I was a baby. My mom also believed the study that if expectant mothers listened to classical music when pregnant, that it would boost their intelligence later on when their motor and learning skills started to develop. It worked but not until I was 11. She only tried it on me, my siblings hated it whenever my mom would play classical music.

Nonon: I guess that explains Uzu and your siblings.

Uzu: I heard that! If I was to participate in a sport, it would have to be in either soccer or in cross-country.

Houka: With enough practice, I was able to hack anything by the time I was in middle school.

Iori: Life Fibers Adaptability- Mako is heavily implied to have an abnormal Life Fiber affinity. Out of all the students that wore Two-Star Goku Uniforms through the series, she showed the greatest growth in power when wearing one. Additionally, when she was absorbed by a COVERS, it immediately grew into a far larger and more powerful-looking form than its brethren.

Mako: Yup, that's it!

Isshin: It would possibly look the same minus the skirt and replacing it with pants in its dormant state. And when in battle, it would probably look like a longer version of the Nudist Beach male uniforms. I'd rather not take the risk again unless I had no other choice in an emergency.

Ragyo: Probably not.

Nui: I guess because I only have Maman's DNA in me.

Mara: Guest asks: 'Ryuko, you have beaten Nui, and your own mother, but I think you can beat anyone on their best day. Do you think this true?'

Ryuko: Yeah. I could if they pushed me to my limits.

Mara: Adventurgal again asks: 'Oh boy. Why were there so many typos in my last question? ú-ù" This is a question for everyone, I guess. If you could date anyone, that was/is in KLK, who would you pick? Why would you date them? (That was two questions oops!)'. This question is pretty cute but Ronald-kun is my boyfriend Adventurgal, remember?

Everyone else: *shrugs* We don't know.

Mara: The Random Psycho asks: 'To Ryuko, What would have happened if you didn't find Senketsu? ... He wanted me to sing my heart out, SO I SNATCHED IT FROM HIS CHEST, PLAY THE SONG!... Sorry, my small outbursts are hard to control. Do me a favor and punch me in the face. -Random Psycho.'

Ryuko: I don't know what I would have done. I would have blamed myself for that happening. Umm, okay? *barely punches The Random Psycho face*

Mara: And our final question comes from our good friend justamusician: 'Love your depiction of me Mara, very spot on. Except i would never say "you've made me so happy!" but other than that excellent portrayal. Ryuko, did you ever join a gang like Uzu did? Iori, does your goku uniform have any combat use? and finally, , why does nudist beach have such skimpy uniforms? Thats all my questions for now, keep up the good work!' Thanks sweetie! I really didn't know how to portray you at first but I'm glad that I was close enough! And also, try to out the contest I posted. The directions on how to do it back on Chapter 4, and good luck right back at you!

Ryuko: No.

Iori: I'm able to grab and hold multiple enemies and throw sewing needles at incoming threats.

Aikuro: Their easier to move in during battle.

Mara: Well, that's all the time we have for now! Don't forget my contest that I posted back on Chapter 4 so Houka will stop asking me about it! Goodbye!

Sincerely,

~BlackButlerFan13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or its characters, all credit goes to the creator of Kill la Kill. Also, check out my other story 'Ask the Shinigami Cast!'


	6. Identities and stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, BlackButlerFan13 here at your service! I have decided to write Q&A panel starring all of your favorite Kill La Kill characters. Now, your job as the reviewers is to send plenty of questions to any of the characters in the show. Note: This is also on my Fanfiction account so you can check it out there also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we reveal the identity of my mysterious uncle from Kuroshitsuji and plenty of stupidity from Uzu. As you know, school is starting up (August 19th for me) and I just wanted to tell you that I might not be able to update as much as I want to when school starts. Also, to all the students out there, do your homework first before reading/writing (ANY!) fanfiction. Schoolwork comes first, fun on fanfiction comes afterwards. That's all I wanted to say. And, good luck on the new school year to all students! I know you'll do great this year! Guess who's a sophomore this year? (ME!). Note: This was a note from an earlier post.

Mara: Hello everyone and welcome back to another segment of 'Questionnaire: Kill la Kill Style'. I'm your host BlackButlerFan13 but you can call me Mara if you wish. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but as you may have noticed that school is starting up soon and I have been getting ready for that ocassion. But also I was reading the guesses for my contest but I only saw about 2 in the review box. Not only was I doing that but I am deciding to make my cosplays homemade and my first project is probably going to be my sister's Finnian cosplay she is going to be wearing for our town's anime convention.

Iori: Sewing is a very good hobby.

Mara: I remember taking sewing classes when I was in middle school plus I have been watching alot of tutorials on YouTube like 'Yumi King' and 'Koumori No Hime Cosplay'. If anyone is looking to make their cosplays homemade or are wanting to make lolita clothing, check out these amazing young women (their amazing!) Or if you want a real life experience sewing lessons, just ask Shiro or Nui (it's your death wish). And JGResidentEvil, we read the manga and it was hilarious!

Ryuko: *laughs* Especially the part where Gamagoori, Uzu, and Houka were wearing maid outfits!

Mako: Ryuko looked really pretty in her's too! She has a really nice body and a great rack, which combined with maid's outfit made her super pretty!

Ryuko: *blushes insanely* O/O

Mara: I think we better stop right now before Ryuko passes out from blushing so much. Our first questions come from a Guest, they ask: 'Okay, so I'm trying to write a Kill la Kill fanfic myself, and I'm having trouble on a kamui design. In it's dormant form, it would be a button-up shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes, but I have no idea on the name and it's harmonized form. Before you ask, it's pretty much synchronize, but for a guy. So Mara, can you and the others help me?' Of course we would help you, sweetie! It's no problem but before we start anything, I need information about your character! That is especially essential when you create an OC so just PM me or if you don't have an account, then send it to me in the review box. Don't forget to include the abilities and color of the kamui, that will help us determine the name and design of it. Remember all of this and have fun with making your character, but not too much fun that you accidentally end up creating a Gary Stu!

Uzu: I hate when that happens! The characters' are all super annoying and bland when don't have any imperfections!

Houka: Agreed.

Everyone: Us too.

Mara: Next question is from our dear friend: The Random Psycho, she asks: 'To Ryuko: ... That punch wasn't good enough, HIT ME WITH FULL FORCE! Anyways, to teh next question; "If you were capable to defeat anyone with only your bare hands (obviously meaning no scissor blade), who would be your first victim?"'

Ryuko: If I were to hit you with full force, you would probably end up in the hospital for weeks. As for the other question, I would have to get back with you on that one.

Mara: Another question comes from: faruqajidagba, they ask: 'To ryuko : you are the most sexiest and pretty girl I know besides nonon and satsuki are u actually going to college'

Ryuko: I plan to do that.

Mara: Our next question comes from our friend: justamusician, he asks: 'So i've re-read chapter four (laughed that you had to mention that you do not in fact own me) and i guess its Sebastian from black butler. I'm probably wrong but oh well. Any way, i only have time for one question because i'm on a camping trip and connecting is sparse out here. Was it awkward for anyone during that giant naked hug after catching Ryuko from her fall?' That's alright, but Sebastian Michaelis is NOT my uncle. Let's just say, we do not get along in the least bit but you get a virtual cookie for participation at least.

Everyone: We were all too glad to be awkward, we were just glad Ryuko was safe.

Mara: Aww, that's sweet. Next question is from: The Simonette25, they ask: 'Just wanted to say that I found this Story a couple of days ago and I find it hilarious. Anyway: Isshin: Why did you create the kamuis in a way that make your daughters look like sluts? No offense girls. Senketsu: Besides shock, what other emotion did you feel when you saw Ryuko in Junketsu? Ryuko: What was it that made you come back to reality from the brainwashing? The thought that you had cut Senketsu, or that you thought that you killed Mako? Mako: What went through your mind when she did that? Raygo: You are one sick bitch, and a freaking monster. Nui: You kind of freaked me out a couple of times to be honest, but I loved watching you get impaled with the scissor blade. That's all for now.'

Isshin: There weren't enough life fibers to cover them completely.

Satsuki & Ryuko: None taken.

Senketsu: Betrayal, but I knew something was wrong because I know Ryuko would have never voluntarily put on Junketsu.

Ryuko: Both, I would never want to hurt either of them.

Mako: I was really scared that I was going to lose my only friend. But also because Ryuko was on their side which doesn't make any sense because Ryuko wanted to defeat Ragyo not join her!

Mara: I am going to tell everyone this right now, Ragyo DOESN'T care if you call her anything like that. That's like a compliment to her so don't waste your time insult her or cursing her out. Trust me on this one.

Nui: Teehee. *pulls out scissor blade*

Mara: *pales* The next question is from a Guest, they ask: 'To everyone: What do you think about the abridged series ; This includes the parody shorts'

Everyone: -_-

Mara: Next question is from: ryuzu, they ask: 'My question for ryuko: Do you love Uzu and Aikuro'

Ryuko: *blushes* Why does everyone keep asking me that question!? Neither.

Mara: Let's just calm down right now. The next question is from a Guest, they ask: 'What about the bloopers you little Dick mother f*****' Let us remind our reviewers that this a T-rated fanfic, so please lower the profanity or otherwise, I will be forced to alter your question and censor said word. I really DO NOT want to deal with the Eliminators on fanfiction.

Everyone: The bloopers were a bit funny.

Mara: Uilus313981 asks: 'To anyone who knows: if ryuko develops a backlight or whatever it is, what color would it be? to Satsuki: how do you keep your hair so long without it getting split ends or becoming unhealthy? My hair always starts to develop split ends and/or becomes unhealthy at the ends whenever it hits a certain length. To Nui: do you like Ryuko? Also, to Nonon: you said that you keep your pet monkey inside your hat, but at the end of the fight between you and Ryuko, we saw your hat turn into life fibers and leave nothing behind except for the bones at the top. Also, is your pet monkey a guy or a girl? And why does it/he/she always mimic your expressions?'

Ragyo: Her backlight would be red of course, to match that fiery little temper of hers.

Ryuko: *growls*

Satsuki: Every month, I make sure to trim the ends of it and I use cold water when I rinse it to prevent it from getting unhealthy.

Nui: She's pretty fun to play around with.

Nonon: I would never put Pico in danger so I left Pico at home that day. Pico is a boy, *shrugs* I never know why he does that but it doesn't bother me.

Pico: *mimicks shrug*

Nonon: See? *pats Pico's head gently*

Mara: He's sooo cute~!3 He's kind of like a little baby just with a tail and fur! I'd pet him but my nails are too long and I would rather not hurt him on accident. Next question is from Venturianfan10, she asks: 'Ryuko what is your favorite food I'm curious Mako I dare you to drink a whole 2 liter soda bottle Satski what is your reaction to the whole ryuko x satski How old is everyone I'm not sure And also sanagayama if u kiss nonon and take her to the movies I will fight you to see who is stronger (yes I have a goku uniform 3-star to be exact north-kanto monekey'

Ryuko: My favorite would probably have to be Mrs. Mankonshoku's croquettes, their really good once you try them.

Everyone: NOOOO! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US, WHY WOULD ANYBODY DARE A PERSON TO DO THAT!?

Mako: *drinks 2 liter bottle of soda, gets superhyperactive and literally bounces off the walls *

Uzu: Duck and cover, hold onto something if you can! RUNNNN! *puts on a football helmet and hides behind the couch*

Houka: *hides under the table along with Aikuro*

Ira:*hides in closet*

Satsuki: *grabs Ryuko and hides under the couch*

Mara: *grabs Nonon and hides under her desk*

Everyone else: *hides in different random places*

Uzu: EARTHQUAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*5 hours later, it stops*

Everyone: *climbs out their hiding places, everyone pales* Never again.

Mara: *sits down, extremely disturbed*

Satsuki: *reads a Satsuki x Ryuko fanfic, sweatdrops* Why does everyone think incest is interesting?

Mako: 16

Ryuko: 17

Satsuki: 18

Mataro: 11

Nonon: 17 1/2

Uzu: 18

Houka: 17

Nui: 15

Ira: 19

Iori: 17

Mara: 15

Uzu: No way. Even if it meant that, it wouldn't be worth it. Plus, why would I do that anyways!?

Mara: Next question is from Venturianfan10 again, she asks: 'Please hug me mako I can stand it'

Mako: Ok. *hugs Venturianfan10*

Mara: gigainpactinfinty Aka Cresh asks: 'To really anyone/ everyone but what would you do if your universe somehow crossed over to the jojo's bizarre adventure universes..yes universes if confused please look up "Made in Heaven" in the jojo wiki or part 6 stone ocean... To the weird stripping guy(forgive me but I canzmt remember his name) can you please stop tossing your clothes every which way cause a lot of the time they ended up on my head it's kinda annoying...'

Everyone: We haven't watched it yet.

Aikuro: It's Aikuro. *reads the question* Just stand out of the way, I will never stop stripping my clothes even after I die.

Mara: Next question is from Venturianfan10 once again, she asks: 'To Ragyo go f*UK yourself u piece of s*it you deserve to go to he'll mother*uker Hey ryuko and mako do u want to go out for lunch Also akiuro if you want to go out please stop seducing ryuko I would react the same way if you did that And also I dare ryuko to find a boyfriend for nonon (try hooking her up with Uzu please ) Plus mataro pls stop trying to flirt with Mara or I shall take u down with my 3-star goku uniform for combat or actually with my hands since u are very weak Mrs monkanshoku will you cater my birthday party pls I want to try your mystery croqetts'

Ryuko & Mako: Sure.

Aikuro: I guess one time wouldn't hurt. *leans in very close to Venturianfan10* Like this?

Venturianfan10: *slaps Aikuro*

Aikuro: *kisses Venturianfan10's hand, cups her cheek* Come now, don't be like that.

Venturianfan10: *faints from nosebleed*

Mara: Nice going, Aikuro, you made her faint.

Aikuro: What can I say? *rips of shirt and tosses it on Mara's head* I'm just that good.

Ryuko: I thought she was dating justamusician.

Nonon: *blushes*

Mataro: Hey!

Mara: Let's all be nice here, I already talked to him about it. *notices something, blushes insanely* ARE THOSE MY UNDERWEAR!? GIVE THEM BACK!

Sukuyo: MATARO MANKANSHOKU, GIVE THEM BACK NOW! *pinches his ear*

Mataro: OW! FINE, FINE! *gives me back my underwear*

Mara: *grabs underwear*

Uzu: *laughs*

Mara: What are you laughing at!?

Uzu: Those are little girl's underwear!

Mara: Shut up! I'm really small for my age!

Sukuyo: Of course I can cater your birthday party, dear!

Mara: Guest asks: 'Ruyuko, what is your favorite food' We already answered that question, sweetie. Sorry! Another question comes from once again Venturianfan10: 'I just want to say Mara that I'm going through tough times in my life so pls write ore fan fiction because your stories are one thing that keeps me from doing suicide I am depressed and am being teased at school for being a japan nerd and liking someone in my class no one even likes and he found out and he only likes me as a close friend so pls write some advice in the next chapter and I think u r awesome anime lovers for life ps my older brother only lets me watch kill la kill what should I do' Of course I will, sweetie! I'm not stopping here, I'm just getting started! I have some very big projects that I am coming up with so be on the look out. I'm really sorry about you going through all this rough stuff right now but please: never consider suicide, that is a permanent choice you would be making once you do it. Here is some advice: If you've had a bad day, I find writing down your troubles then ripping it or burning it (DON'T BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN IN THE PROCESS!)really helps to get rid of the bad energy within you. If you have suicidal tendencies anytime, go to a family member or someone close. If you can't, then PM me if you have an account. We will talk and get through it together, okay? Do not let people judge you for what you like, it is none of their business to tell/judge you about what you can and can't like. About the guy you like, I don't know much about relationships but do not try to push him into a relationship otherwise it might overwhelm him and he might try to distance him away from you. A relationship is like a flower, give it a little time, nuture it and it will grow into something beautiful. If you don't, it will wither and die. Remember: Boys are pretty shy when it comes to things like this so just give him some time, he might even like you but he might be a bit embarrassed to tell you. And thanks, otaku's for life!

Uzu: Geez, that was alot of talk in your language.

Mara: What language?

Uzu: The language of women, you guys are a totally different species.

Mara: Our final questions are from our friend: randomperson, she asks: ' Hey Mara its me randomperson again! Anyways I have a lot a questions for everyone but before that I'm gonna guess that the guy is either Undertaker or Grell from Black Butler. Now my questions. Mara: sorry but i dont have an account so i cant really pm u and im terribke at writing stories so i didnt feel like making one but if u still want me to request so ff then i will the next time I review. Nonon: How'd ur date with justamusician go? What did u guys do on the date? Also I am kinda curious but what is ur problem wit north kanto? Uzu: What else do u think about besides fighting and duels? Also what's ur opinion about the elite four? And i really wanna know y u hit takarada in the hole where his ass is when u coulda hit his face? U coulda done more damage and his face would probably be disfigured Inumuta: If u were iori's boyfriend where would u take him on ur first date? Als so protective of ur devices when ur a genius who could probably use any device to hack or do anything on? Gamagori: u didn't really answer my questions before since u had a brain explosion and i dont know y but i couldnt stop laughing at ur reactions at my questions but I wanna know the answers to them. Also have ur feelings for mako grown more romantically or in the friendzone feelings? Aikuro: Tbh u remind me of a certain purple long haired idiot king who is a flirt just like u and always wakes up completely naked (he's from magi btw) and I couldn't help but think he's either ur ancestor or ur long lost twin brother who got sucked into another dimension and became king. Either way u two would get along great together. Also my question us y do u have a habit of taking off ur clothes? And r u homosexual? Mikisugi: How r u comfortable wit the nudist beach uniforms u guys wear? Also did u know that some ppl ship u wit ryuko? they even made pics of u two going at it. Mako: u have got to be the most adorable girl ever! U r my most fav character. Also who do u ship together out if all the ppl in the room? Senketsu: y do u have that scar on ur eye? How did it happen? And I'm gonna ask the same thing to u, who do u ship together in the room? Also what do u think of aikuro and mikisugi? Like their personalities and capabilities as ppl. Well my hands r getting tired from writing so many questions so I'm gonna stop short and make the next half(?) later. Bye and see ya later' It's fine, just put the idea for the story in the review next time. And no, neither of them are my uncles so you get a virtual cookie for trying.

Nonon: It went fine, we went to the concert (Lindsey Stirling), grabbed dinner and then he drove me home. I have no problem with it, I just like it when the monkey gets upset for calling him that.

Uzu: Girls, sometimes school, mostly just random things. Their alright, I think of them as family. I didn't think about that until I had realized it was too late to do something else.

Houka: That would never happen, I'm not even gay. If we were hanging out as friends, we would hang out at my house. And yes, I'm very protective of my electronic devices.

Mara: *raises hand* Same here. Guilty as charged.

Ira: It would be to a resturant. And if I did, I wouldn't make a first move. I would be honest and just tell her how I truly felt about her. The type of girl I like, I don't care about looks but she would have to be kind but loyal. *blushes* They are a bit of both of those feelings.

Aikuro: Must be my ancestor then. And no, I'm not homosexual. They weren't hard to get used to, they feel really comfortable when I wear them.

Mara: To you maybe but not to the others.

Aikuro: *looks at picture, smirks*

Mako: *blushes* Thanks! *thinks for a moment* Um... I'm not allowed to answer that question.

Mara: Why?

Mako: Ryuko will get mad.

Mara: Oh.

Senketsu: *holds up a sign saying 'It's always been that way, I guess it's a birthmark as you say. And to answer your follow-up question, I don't really ship anyone in this room. Aikuro? He's fine, though I wish he would stop flirting with Ryuko that way.'

Mara: Well then, if there are no more questions to answer then. Let's get to revealing the identity of my uncle. He is...

*Shinkou by Jun Fukuyama starts playing*

Uzu: What the hell's goin' on?

Mara: *pales* Run.

Uzu: What do y-?

Mara: RUN! RUN! RUN! ALL THE MALE CHARACTERS, RUN! JUST DO IT, PLEASE! HIDE IN THE CLOSET, NOW! BEFORE SHE COMES!

Male characters: *run to the closet*

Ryuko: Who are you so worried about that you had them go into the closet?

Mara: *gets interrupted by mysterious force* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SISSY, NO! *gets groped* OW, Nee-san your nails are digging into my chest!

Ryuko: Get off her! *moves to punch mysterious person, misses*

Grell: DON'T. AIM. FOR. MY. FACE!

Mara: N-n-nee-san, p-please calm d-d-d-down. She d-d-d-d-d-didn't k-k-k-k-k-k-k-know.

Mako:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! S-S-S-SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Uzu: *comes out of closet* Can we come out now, it's cramped in here?

Mara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grell: Oh, so that what you were trying to hide from me? *pinches Mara's cheek* Aww, my little sister, trying to keep all the men to herself.

Mara: That's not what I was trying to do. *prys her hands off her cheeks* Ow.

Uzu: Um, how long is that guy with the red hair going to be here?

Grell: WHAT!?

Mara: UZU, SHUT UP!

Uzu: Isn't that a guy over there?

Grell: I'M A WOMAN!

Uzu: *pales* Oh, shit.

Mara: Nee-san, he didn't know. Please don't kill him!

Uzu: I thought she was an okama.

Grell: What's that?

Mara: Drag queen or cross-dresser. Um, does uncle know your here?

Grell: *get's hit by mysterious object*

Ira: *comes out of closet along with the rest of the male cast* What's going on?

Mara: Um, uncle's here.

Ira: Uncle Spears. *bows head in respect*

William: Ira.

Mara: Hello, uncle. *bows head in respect as well*

William: I trust that you are behaving yourself Mara, am I correct?

Mara: Yes Uncle.

Ryuko: Who's that?

Mara: He's my uncle. Ira's as well. Everyone, this my uncle: William T. Spears.

William: Hello.

Grell: *wakes up only to have her hair grabbed by Will* OW! Will!

Ira: Hello Auntie.

Grell: Ira! My, my, you've grown~! And so handsome, as well~!

William: That's enough out of you.

Mara: Nee-san, please don't.

Mako: I have a question.

Mara: Shoot.

Mako: Is she your real sister? Because she doesn't look anything like you.

Mara: She isn't biologically, but I think of her as an older sister and she thinks of me as a little sister.

Houka: So, he is your uncle?

Mara: *nods* Ira and I look a bit similar to him but not that much.

Ryuko: You do look alot like him.

Mara: Plenty of people mistake him sometimes as my dad.

Nonon: Does your sister always greet you like that?

Mara: When she doesn't, she greets me with a suprise attack.

Mako: I like suprises.

Mara: Not these kind. She always shouts 'SUPRISE!' before chasing me around with her death scythe. Trust me, getting a chainsaw shoved in your face at 5 am in the morning is not pleasant.

Grell: But you don't ever get hurt, now do you?

Mara: Luckily, I get away just in time.

William: We have to leave right now.

Mara: Ok. Bye.

Ryuko: You have a very interesting family.

Mara: You should see my Papa.

Ryuko: But I thought your dad left when you were a kid.

Mara: Undertaker acts as my dad. He let's me call him Papa Death.

Ryuko: Oh.

Mako: Is he nice?

Mara: Papa's nice once you get to know him. He loves to laugh alot so he has a really good sense of humor.

Mako: He sounds fun!

Mara: He loves making coffins for others, though that's the first thing he asks when you first meet him is if he can measure you for a coffin.

Ryuko: What does do?

Mara: It's his name, after all. He's an undertaker. *eats one of Undertaker's special cookies*

Uzu: Why are you eating a dog biscuit?

Mara: It's not a dog biscuit, Papa makes them bone shaped. Sorry Guts, these biscuits are only for people.

Guts: *whimpers*

Mara:*gives him an actual dog biscuit* Here you go.

Guts: *barks 'Thank you'*

Mara: Well, that's all the time we have for right now. See you next time on 'Questionnaire: Kill la Kill Style'! Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or its charaters, all credit goes to the acknowledged author. I also do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters, all credit goes to Yana Taboso. I own nothing except this story. I also do not own VenturianFan10.

Author's Note: Hi guys, it's BlackButlerFan13 here. As you know, school is starting up (August 19th for me) and I just wanted to tell you that I might not be able to update as much as I want to when school starts.

Sincerely,

~BlackButlerFan13


	7. Genderswapped (Rewrite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, BlackButlerFan13 here at your service! I have decided to write Q&A panel starring all of your favorite Kill La Kill characters. Now, your job as the reviewers is to send plenty of questions to any of the characters in the show. Note: This is also on my Fanfiction account so you can check it out there also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we all get genderswapped! How will this series of events play out for our fellow cast? Author's Note: Hey guys! So the day I wrote this was on Labor Day. At 3 o'clock. On a school night. When I went to read that chapter the next day, I realized that I made alot of spelling and grammar errors. I feel so embarrassed. I've been feeling like shit this week because I caught a really bad cold (curse my siblings for making me sick!). I also haven't been getting enough sleep for a long time so that's really been affecting my writing skills. Including, that it's also my sophomore year of high school so I have alot of assignments plus also the one's I have to make up now since I was sick for a couple of days. Forgive me for my fatal mistakes, I am now going to rewrite this chapter and repost it. So, here you go. 
> 
> ~BlackButlerFan13

Mara: Hello everyone! And welcome back to another segment of 'Questionnaire: Kill la Kill Style!'. I'm your host BlackButlerFan13 but you can call me Mara if you wish. Sorry I haven't been able to update so much lately, there has been just so much school.

Ira: How was it?

Mara: Fine. I need to get alot of sleep tonight because I have a horrible habit of staying up and falling asleep at 5 o'clock.

Uzu: Maybe that's why you're so short?

Mara: Shut it. I happen to have a very bad of case of Insomnia that I suffer from. -_-

Aikuro: And maybe that's why you're so cranky all the time too.

Mara: Aikuro, I suggest you think before you say if you want to keep that manhood of yours that you're so proud of. *places a trainee death scythe on the desk*

Aikuro:*sweatdrops*

Ryuko: When did you get that?

Mara: Over the summer, I had to take remedial classes at the Shinigami Academy. I caught on pretty fast which is suprising because I thought I would fall flat on my face on the first couple of tries. The instructors gave it to me on the second month of classes so now I'm officially caught up according to my instructors. Now that it's Labor Day today, I have to hurry up with this chapter because I have to go to bed soon.

Ryuko: That sucks.

Mara: Might as well try to make Labor Day enjoyable writing this chapter. Now then, onto the questions! These questions are from our friend Veturianfan10, she asks: 'I got more support from my coqui because she went through this to but your a awesome person and if u respond don't show all of it so my family can't find out it's something I don't want then to know thanks :I' and 'For my questions pls write answers and the characters responding :)' Thanks, and I will remember this next time I do another chapter. Right, guys?

Everyone: Right.

Mara: The next question comes from our friend The Random Psycho, she asks: "WHAT?! NO PAIN?! Aw..." Question to Satsuki: How hard was it to start the academy?'

Satsuki: A bit difficult at first but it eventually got easier as planned.

Mara: Queen of pranks asks: '*give present to nui and raygo* *whispers to mara* there a bomb in that box * gives detector button* push it when everyone is out of the room except them.' *smirks, gives thumbs up* As you wish, your majesty. *bows* Dear Lord, I sound like my cousin Claude there for a second.

~In the Kuroshitsuji Universe, set at the Trancy Manor~

Claude: *polishes the silver, suddenly sneezes into a hankerchief* Did someone just say my name?

~Back in the Studio~

Mara: *gives Nui and Ragyo the present* Enjoy your present! Everyone except you two, outside right now for a minute.

Everyone else: *exits room*

Nui: It's not my birthday *points to herself* and *points to Ragyo* it's not your birthday. I wonder what it's for?

Mara: *pushes detector button, screams can be heard from the room* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!

Everyone else: *laughs, enters the room to see Nui and Ragyo covered ashes while the rest of the room is spotless*

Mara: Thanks for the kind of bomb that doesn't make a mess on the floor. Now if were done with that, let's move onto the next question from: Hexy, she asks: 'Anon magic! *throws magic dust* everyone is opposite sex for next 24 hours*ride away on broomstick*' Oh my god. *Appearance: My hair is now shorter with bangs hanging down now. My height is now 5 inches more than my original height and appear to have a toned build. And the dress I was wearing is now changed into a black dress shirt with a tie, black dress pants and charcoal grey Vans.*

Ryuko: *Appearance: Her hair is shorter going to her ears now and styled like Rin Okumara's but still has that red bang only shorter now. She appears about two inches taller than her original height and appears to have a firm but muscular build, her kamui has transformed into a male version of Senketsu* WHAT THE HELL!?

Nui: *pulls out her scissor blade to kill Hexy. Appearance: Her hair is now barely past her ears, the outfit she is wearing is changed into a pink lolita tuxedo, the hair ribbon she was wearing is now the centerpiece of her tuxedo, and her shoes are the same though their in a more masculine fashion and design.*

Mako: OH NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A BOY! *cries a river of tears. Appearance: Mako's hair still appears the same length though it's cut in a more masculine fashion. Her outfit is now a male version of the uniform and she is about 2 inches more than her original height.*

Satsuki: *sighs. Appearance: Her hair is short now and styled (like Yukio Okumara's) and her kamui has transformed into a male version of Junketsu. She is about an inch taller than her original height*

Ira: *sweatdrops. Appearance: His hair is now down to his waist. His build is still slightly muscular though it still maintains a feminine appearance and now seems to have developed F cup sized breasts. His uniform is now a female version of his original goku uniform, the sleeves are detached from the uniform and worned individually on each arm. Trousers have now been replaced by a skirt that goes a bit above the thigh and now wears white heeled boots to finish the outfit*

Houka:*continues typing data prior to this event. Appearance: Houka's hair is now at knee length, curled at the ends and appears to have developed C cup sized breasts. His uniform is now a female version of his original goku uniform, the jacket now ends in the middle of his thigh worn like a dress with fur surrounding the bottom of the skirt and is wearing thigh length white socks and white leather boots*

Uzu: *looks down his shirt* HOLY SHIT! I HAVE BOOBS! *Appearance: Uzu's hair is now ankle length held in a high ponytail with a green ribbon and appears to have developed double-D sized breast. His uniform is now a female version of his original goku uniform, the only difference is the trousers are now an above knee length skirt, his wrap top is the same only a v-neck and is wearing white boots.* When is this going to wear off? I have to go to the bathroom.

Mara: Why can't you go now?

Uzu: How am I supposed to go?

Mara: Um, like a girl? You sit.

Uzu: I'll hold it.

Mara: Dude, don't. That's bad for you.

Aikuro: *looks down skirt* OH NO! MY MANHOOD, IT'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Faints from shock. Appearance: Aikuro's hair is now waist length but still styled the same way. Her Nudist Beach outfit is now a black thong and leather black brassiere set and has black lace up high heel boots to finish the outfit.*

Mara: Great, now I have to deal with this today.

Nonon: I think he's dead. *Appearance: Nonon's hair is now at chin length. Her goku uniform is now a male version of her regular uniform and her height is about 3 inches more than her original height.* So now what are we supposed to do? *pokes Aikuro with her baton*

Mara: Wait for it to wear off. Hexy said that it will wear off in 24 hours, the only thing to do is go on with the show and try to at least get used to it. We'll have our regular bodies back when we get up in the morning.

Houka: *holds his stomach* My stomach hurts.

Mara: Uh oh, that can't be good.

Iori: What do you mean? *Appearance: Iori's hair is still length and nothing else has changed other than his height is 2 inches shorter than his original height and now wears a skirt.*

Mara: Remember that one thing that females have once a month and they...

Iori: *blushes* Oh.

Uzu: I don't get it.

Nonon: She means that he's going to get a period.

Uzu: EWWW!

Nonon: Shut it, you North-Kanto Monkey! You're going to get one too.

Uzu: OH GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mara: Umm...come on Houka, I'll take you to the bathroom and show you how to situate this problem. Ryuko, mind taking over for me while I'm gone?

Ryuko: No problem.

Mara: *exits the room with Houka*

Ryuko: All right, our next question is from: TheSimonette254, she asks: 'Okay first I wanna say that I hope you enjoy your sophomore year. That was when high school got fun for me. Now Questions: Ragyo: How did you find out about the power life fibers gives to the human body? Isshin: Why not tell Ryuko sooner about Satsuki or the fact that she's a life fiber hybrid? Satsuki: Two questions. One, did you receive any injuries from catching Ryuko when she fell from space? And two, do you have an abnormally high pain tolerance, because you took Rei thrusting a knife in your neck quite well? Ryuko:How did it feel to you getting whipped by Ira's Shackle Regalia? Ira: Why the hell was your goku uniform a bondage suit?! And don't try to deny it either dude. Your Scourge Regalia had a ball gag. Nonon:Which of the Elites can you tolerate the most?'

Ragyo: Well, I had found out about the Life Fiber's hidden power was when I tested out the fabric on myself. That was the moment I had discovered its vast powers.*Appearance: Her hair still remains length only cut in a more masculine fashion. Her outfit is a complete white ensemble with the shirt open a bit and lace up boots*

Isshin: By then, I had hoped to had been alive. I tried to tell her as much I could but there wasn't much time to tell her.

Satsuki: No I don't. Pain means nothing to me when you focus on your goal, no matter how much it hurts.

Ryuko: Hurt like a bitch but not for long.

Ira: *flushes* You would have to talk to Iori about that, he is the one who designed my uniform.

Nonon: That's already a hard enough question. But it would probably have to be the Froggy I can tolerate on a good day.

Mara: We're back, thanks Ryuko.

Ryuko: No prob.

Mara: Our next question is from: JGResidentEvil, she asks: 'To Ryuko: What's your opinion on your Japanese VA going to now be the bad ass blonde that is Yang Xiao Long of RWBY for the Japanese Dub?'

Ryuko: It's pretty awesome! I can't wait to see the real thing.

Mara: A Guest asks 'I dare iori to wear a death the kid outfit'

Iori: *wears a Death the Kid outfit*

Mara: *fangirls* Next question is from our good friend, justamusician: 'Back from camping. Saw a bear. And wild cows. And almost got jumped in Clovis. Never stop in Clovis. Anyway, Ira, do you have a BDSM fetish? Uzu, have you ever considered using a real sword instead of a kendo one? (Bakuzan Koryu excluded) Inumuta, what are your computer specs? Nonon, what to go out again? That's all i've got for now, good luck in your sophomore year Mara!' I will remember that and thanks! I'm sorry to ask this but can you check out my story 'Ask the Shinigami Cast!? You can send in as many questions as you want but only by PM, sorry.

Ira: *blushes insanely*

Mara: I'll take that as a yes.

Uzu: Yeah, but I've just gotten used to using a kendo one.

Houka: They allow me to see a person's actions and movements beforehand.

Mara: Assassin5027 asks: 'I have to ask you a question first Mara, do any of the KLK cast know the meaning of the title MLG Pro? If any of them don't, tell the ones that don't know that I called them a filthy casual. My next question is for both Ryuko and Satsuki; have you ever heard of Dante and Vergil (and no, not the shitty remake versions, the real ones) if not, you should meet them, I'm sure you'll all get along nicely.' No, none of them do. And guys, Assassin5027 called you guys a filthy casual.

Ryuko & Satsuki: Never heard of them. Can you tell us a bit about them?

Mara: Our next question is from, gigainpactinfinty AKA Cresh: 'To aikuro:if there's no clothes in the world then how can you strip? To mako:do you remember when you used your two star uniform to beat the crap outta ryuko well someone kinda dubbed over with the audio of one jotaro kujo beating the crap out of someone named Steely Dan/Dan of Steel and well...is it weird that i find it kinda funny and kinda weird that it looks like jotaro's uniform? To everyone else: try to watch said video and not laugh it's called "mako's bizarre adventure ORA ORA ORA".'

Aikuro: Plants, Adam and Eve did it before us.

Mako: Really?

Everyone else: *watches it, fails to not laugh*

Mara: *wipes a tear* That was funny, a guest asks: 'Uzu, what was your reaction to Ira and Houka's conversation in episode 9 of the abridged series and the yandere conversation in episode 10'

Uzu: It was hilarious! HAHAHAHAHA! So that's what Houka does when he's alone.

Houka: I do nothing of the sort.

Uzu: And I'll remember to keep my distance from Nonon, I had no idea that pink haired chicks are yandere.

Nonon: That's a lie!

Mara: Venturianfan10 asks: 'In October 17 my name will be venturianfan11 because I will turn 11. I am so sorry u didn't see my note to you about it and thanks I'm getting more support from my friends at school thanks for all of your help. Sorry for causing all of the trouble guys lolps aikuro don't even think about it. I swear if one of the guys try to get to friendly then Life fiber override Killer regalia (description: a mix of senketsu and junketsu but a ocean blue and Aquagreen uniform only covering areas and a pair of sea green scissors) wields scissors for all to see "I don't think they'll get away with it " *changes back to a pair of shorts and a blue shirt with a stern look on my face * sits down and drinks a bottle of green tea in a few swigs "I think you should be able to get my point "do I make myself clear ". By the way boys that was my first form second form :killer regalia part 2(a pair of boy's trunks and a covering on top *hair turns from brown to light blue *"I know I'm only 11but I can put up a fight *looks at everyone *"what?!""you got a problem with my goku uniform and no I am not a boy I'm just a boyish girl*changes back*"oh I forgot that I made everyone some homemade chocolate chip cookies "️Ps don't laugh on how fast I can change gears "now who wants some milk? Sees mataro stealing maras underwear again "get over here you little fucking pervert *starts beating him up*plus how tall are you mataro I am ten and becoming 11 on October 17 and I'm like 5.3feet and plus see, I can beat you with my bare hands you weak fucking pervert 10 minutes later wipes hands and pops open some more iced tea and sits down don't forget what I told you. Hey guys I just want to tell you that I will be asking a lot of questions and just call me yasi,that is my real name to save time ps for the uniform my hair turns from short straight hair to long slightly wavy and light blue. I also do not own venturianfan10 lol. Plus u can write in me saying stuff I don't mind. Plus question:do you think I might be weird even though some people think I'm just fine I DONT FUCKING KNOW ps how do you avoid having a nervous breakdown at school cause I just went to junior high grade and I'm super tired,stressed and depressed and the only person who really understands is my older cousin Sammy who lives so far away and went through the same thing and has anxiety and depression and she is like a older sister who I barely even see.' Ok, I will make sure to do something special for your birthday and begin calling you Yasi.

Aikuro: Ok.

Mataro: *gets beat up by Venturianfan10. Appearance: The same.* OW! OW! OW! I'm 5'3! OW! OW! OW!

Yasi: *gives Mara her underwear back* Here you go.

Mara: Thanks, those are my favorite pair! I don't think you're weird, I've never had a nervous breakdown before but try taking a few deep breaths and walk away from the problem. Our next questions are from Yasi: 'This is my new name k Aka venturianfan10 i decided to make it shorter pls remember k. It's me venturianfan10 for the questions put then together and my personality is I hate spicy foods I love iced tea and coffee and am very much like a boy and changes emotions very fast if you push the right button you don't want to see me mad and Yasi is my real name don't forget and I am (as you may have noticed)an otaku and am doing better k you are so awesome and probably kawaii in real life and I can't pm you because I'm pretty sure my brother won't let me have a account plus I'm turning 11soon happy birthday to me plus I'm the second born and am not treated normal for example I stopped watching cartoons and having party's since I was 7 if my parents want to toughen me up and make me act independently then why don't they GIVE ME FUCKING FREDOM LIKE HAVING FRIENDS OVER and stuff I can't even go to a friends birthday SERIOUSLY I Just don't understand my cousin is a spoiled little brat he got a ps4 Xbox Xbox 360 Xbox 1 and a iPad mini AND a iPhone 6 he broke it and there getting him a new one HE gets to go to amusement parks and water parks and the beach where the only fun place i went to was a small community pool and sit on my ass and watch fucking anime and minecraft and read over9000 chapters of fanfic I know right. Hi I had no idea you liked Tim burton movies I love then and do a question chapter with a mix of kill la kill and ouran high school host club otaku for life who wants a virtual cookie ️️️️️.' I get how you feel, my little sisters are spoiled brats themselves. Parents are very confusing sometimes but they mean well. If you want to earn the responsibility of freedom and other fun activities, show them you are responsible and try to talk about and work something out with them. If you want to go to a friend's party, set a curfew and get all of your responsibilities done first. And, I will see what I can do about that chapter.

Ryuko: I just noticed something, you look alot like your uncle in a male form

Mara: Really? *looks a herself* I guess I do, never thought I did. *realizes something* Man, I just remember I have to do something with Ronnie-kun later. I don't know how he's going to react when he sees me. A Guest asks: 'Aikuro WTF were you doing with the tree branch in episode 25 don't lie and I am wondering if Mara designed a kamui for me what do you think it would look like in synchronized form plus my regalia is now a kamui try thinking of a pretty cool design my idea would be something like this:a Aqua marine form like senketsus form instead of heels no shoes at all for level one stage 2 is like the regalia version but the trunks are short blue and baggy with my hair having the same transformation with a bikini top and eyes change from brown to emerald green and scissor is the same and lose the round glases for contact lens for right eye ( nearsighted in one eye) and with all of senketsus transformations with a new one to a ability to change looks and age (that's why I looked older the first time) and to kick ass lIKE A BOSS plus to look like a boy it's simple to go in disguise (FLAW: unable to change voice tone ) so that's my idea wat u think' That sounds really cool, I'll make sure to come up with something and get back to you on that.

Aikuro: A bird stole my shades and then I got stuck up there to my pants because someone left a tube of superglue open on a branch.

Mara: Our final question comes from : 'Ryuko: You are my most favorite character. Not only are you cool and sexy but also a great friend! I really admire you! Anyway, what was it like at boarding school? Did you ever think about running away? Satsuki: you ever thought about wearing shades? Mako: if you could be someone else for a day who would you be? Isshin: How did you come up with a name like Nudist Beach? Ragyo: you are the best villain ever. Even your main theme is awesome! Gamagori: What do you think of Ryuko? I dont know why but I think you and her would make a good couple.'

Ryuko: Boring as shit. I tried to once but they had really good security and got caught.

Satsuki: No. *tries on a pair of shades* How do they look?

Mara: You look like a boss.

Satsuki: Thanks.

Mako: That's really hard because there are so many choices.

Isshin: I picked out 2 words from a hat.

Ragyo: Why thank you.

Gamagoori: *sweatdrops*

Mara: Well, that's all the time we have for now. Join us next time on 'Questionnaire: Kill la Kill Style'! Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or its characters, all credit goes to the acknowledged author.

Sincerely,

~BlackButlerFan13


	8. I'm not dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, BlackButlerFan13 here at your service! I have decided to write Q&A panel starring all of your favorite Kill La Kill characters. Now, your job as the reviewers is to send plenty of questions to any of the characters in the show. Note: Please send them in the review column and not PM. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello guys! Guess what, I'M NOT DEAD! No, I've just been busy with school. The first semester of Sophomore year is almost coming to an end, also upcoming finals. Yuck. So, sorry about that my fellow fans! Everyone is fine and I am coming up with a schedule on when I can update. And I did tell you guys that I wouldn't be able to update as often (I'm not trying to sound mean, sorry!) It's going to very hard because I am also going to be busy with Beauty and the Beast rehearsals also. Playing the part of the Enchanted Fork but unfortunately, the musical might be cancelled because some people are complaining about how the wrong people were cast for the lead roles. Let's just say, I hope all goes well. Everyone in my drama group is worried and I am also. I am glad for everyone who made it into the play and I am happy for those who got the lead, it is very hard and to be able to get a lead part is just wonderful! What I'm trying to say is that they must be very good, especially ones who were able to get a lead role in their first year of drama. Just a congratulations to everyone in my drama group! Hopefully, one day I'll be able to get a lead part and give it all I got. Signing up for drama class next year so fingers crossed that hopefully it happens. Now then, here is Chapter 8! ENJOY! 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> ~BlackButlerFan13

Mara: Hello everyone! And welcome to another segment of Questionnaire: Kill la Kill Style! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while but I'm back and we have alot of questions today.

Houka: *eye twitches* Almost two pages worth.

Mara: *laughs nervously*

Uzu: Don't worry about him, he's just on his *period* again.

Houka: *glares*

Mara: *clears throat* Well then, lets get on with the questions! gigainpactinfinity Aka Cresh asks: **'To everyone:what do you think of the senran kagura series? To everyone save mako:why is the image of mako dressed up like giorno Giovanna oddly adorable to me? To mako:there's a copy of giorno's outfit adjusted for you behind you because of portals...wanna try it on?'**

Everyone: We don't know. We've never seen it before but we'll check it out. And we don't.

Mako: Sure! *puts on the Giorno Giovanna cosplay on*

Cresh: You look adorable! *hugs Mako quite tightly*

Mara: Our next questions come from Assassin5027: **'Sorry about last time, I was on YouTube for too long, gets weird after a while. In response to Satsuki's question on what are Dante and Vergil like, I ask if they can watch their DMC3 battles to understand how they are. (Basically watch DMC3 Dante vs Vergil battles 1 &2 ) If you're interested after seeing them in person, I can get them to come here. *Door busts open* Ichigo: "HEY YOU OWE ME FOR SAVING YOU FROM THAT HOLLOW, NOW PAY UP!" ME: "NO ICHIGO PLEASE, SORRY I GOTTA RUN!"** Ok, well next time they can come with you. Um, do you need any help with Ichigo?

Ryuko: Want me to help you? *pulls out scissor blade*

Mara: *waves hand frantically* No, no, no! That's alright, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Fine. *puts scissor blade back*

Mara: JGResidentEvil asks: **'Satsuki: What would it been like if you were like Ryūko? And I mean being a Life Fiber Hybrid. Ryūk and the others save for Aikurō and Tsumugu: What would your reactions to Satuki being a Life Fiber Hybrid? Ragyō: Why the hell the bad touching? *Glares* Your a bitch BTW.'**

Satsuki: Nothing would have really changed.

Everyone else: Shocked.

Ragyo: *smirks*

Mara: Like I told you, nothing. A Guest asks: **'Ryuko: Can you please be my girlfriend? Satsuki and Iori: What are your thoughts on the fan pairing between you two? Ragyo: You are probably the greatest villainess in anime history.'**

Ryuko: Let's not get ahead of ourselves we just met. Lets just take it slow and get to know each other first, okay?

Iori: *blushes*

Satsuki: *blushes internally*

Ragyo: Why, thank you.

Mara: 3 other questions come from a Guest: **'It's me again! Ryuko, I really think your the strongest woman in the world but another woman doesn't think so. Chun-li, a interpoll cop, thinks she is the strongest in the world. So Mara, I want a fight between Ryuko and Chun-li. It would be a great battle to see. Please and thank you. Guest aka KB. Oh, and also, Abra kadabra! Turns everyone back to their original sex. KB away! Awesome have a good softmore year and I have more privilege and am going to a friends house for her birthday yyyaaaayyyy'** Well Ryuko, are you up for the challenge?

Ryuko: Challenge accepted.

Chun-li: *enters room* Dakara, koreha Matoi ryūko no daremoga hanashite itadesu.

Ryuko: Are we doing this or what?

Chun-li: Sate, soredewa, hajimemashou. *begins to fight with Ryuko*

Everyone: Thank you!

Uzu: Thank God, were back in our own bodies!

Ira: Thank goodness for that.

Iori: Finally.

Aikuro: My manhood is back! *grabs his crotch*

Nonon: Good. I couldn't stand to be in that body.

Mara: Ronnie-kun is in for such a suprise tonight. The Simonette254 asks once again: **'Great Chapter of course. Now for questions. Ryuko & Satsuki:What do you think life would've been like if Ragyo didn't didn't go bat-shit crazy with life fiber power? Cause I've seen lots of photos of that scenario, yet Ryuko still had her life fiber highlight and Nui still existed(with both of her eyes intact.). Nonon:Have you heard the Sirius Orchestral Cover? Elites:I know that you guys had to train hard to keep up with the hecticness of Honnouji Academy. My question is how did y'all prepare yourselves for a war? Senketsu:Would Junketsu be considered your sibling(I used "sibling" because most people depict Junketsu as female, but a small amount of people including myself depict them as male) since you were both created by Isshin Matoi?'**

Ryuko & Satsuki: Well, we probably lived life normal but then again, so many things would have never happened.

Nonon: Yeah, its alright.

Elites: It was basically just hardcore training drills that involved both combat and intelligence.

Senketsu: *Holds up a sign saying 'Somewhat, even though we were created by the same person.'*

Mara: Kurieta asks: **'To everyone: who's your favorite DBZ character, what do you think of DB super so far, to your comment about pink haired chicks not being yandere, Nonon, you clearly went berserk in your fight against Ryuko and spouted about how no one will hurt Satsuki. To everyone: what is your reaction to the fanfic "Uchiha heiress remix"?'** Lunch.

Ryuko: Goku.

Satsuki: Bulma.

Isshin: Kame-Sennin.

Iori: Whis.

Ira: Vegeta.

Mako: Dende!

Uzu: Zargon.

Nonon: Bra.

Uzu: *laughs*

Nonon: *growls* Also known as Bulla in English dub. Not that kind of bra, you North-Kanto Monkey!

Uzu: Stop calling me that!

Houka: Raditz.

Mataro: Oolong.

Takarada: King Vegeta.

Everyone: Its really good so far!

Nonon: No one hurts her thoug! We are her shields!

Everyone: We haven't read it yet. But we'll make sure to read it.

Mara: Yasi asks: '* laughs ass off at aikuro * I think he's better this way than before' Yeah, I thought so also.

Aikuro: Nothing is funny about losing your manhood.

Mara: I wouldn't know because I don't have one. justamusician asks: **'Its club day today, so my question is for everyone What's your favorite club?'** Mine is a two way tie between drama and anime club.

Everyone: We don't have one.

Elite: We're too busy running ours.

Mara: wedinggirlsw asks: 'Hey nui ask siri what zero divded zero is *holds in laughter*'

Nui: That's easy, zero! Why are you laughing? *pulls out scissor blade on wedinggirlsw*

Mara: Baransu asks: 'Can you guys sing "f" by maximum the hormone*

Everyone: *sings "F" by Maximum The Hormone*

Mara: This question comes from Destroyiah: **'What do you all think of the story "Uchiha heiress remix" and the small spin-off "Hyuga la kill"?'**

Everyone: We've never read it before.

Mara: Baransu asks again: **'Ryuko: do you think you can sing "Don't lose your way"?*blush*. Ryuko and Satsuki: can you 2 cosplay as fukkatsu no f Goku and Vegeta?'**

Ryuko: I can try. *sings "Don't Lose Your Way"*

Everyone: *claps*

Ryuko & Satsuki: Sure. *cosplays as Goku and Vegeta*

Mara: luna asks: **'you guy should play five night at freddy's'**

Everyone: Okay. *Plays and everyone freaks out at the jump scares*

Mara: Guest asks: **'Aw, did I kill the story? I'll make it easyer. Guys, who would win, Chun-li, or Ryuko? -KB'** No, you didn't kill it. I've just been busy.

Everyone: We'll get back to you on that one.

Mara: This next one comes from PickCellGirl: **'Question for Houka: well since every bodies shipping ever bodie I thought I could do the first CROSSOVER ship so I was thinking of caracters and thought of a perfect one for you. It's this girl called Lain (don't worry if you never heard of her she's from a anime called serial experaments Lain) she's really into computers and she as good as using them as you are, and I I know a way you can meet her. *magical Amazon package apperars* in side there's a a special hard drive pulg it into your computer and you can meet her. The only thing is she has a kind of split personality so watch out for that. Good luck :)'**

Houka: Later. *puts hard drive in a desk drawer carefully*

Mara: A Guest asks: **'Dear everyone: i dare you all to watch all of the creepypastas theories on YouTube and explain on what you all thought about it! To gamagoori:did you start wearing pajamas after mako said something about ryuko wearing pajamas to school? To ragyo: how much are worth when you owned revocs? To everyone agian: for the entire month you all stay dressed as characters from the anime Akame Ga Kill while they are using there imperial arms'**

Everyone: We haven't watched it yet but were going to. (Mara: Its late and my headphones are busted. Sorry!)

Ira: No.

Ragyo: There is no amount that can express it. Infinite, is how I would put it.

Everyone: Please tell us which characters you want us to dress as from Akame Ga Kill.

Mara: Our final questions come from Aizawa: **'Iori: did you know that you are totally an uke? Nonon: What's your favourite song? Mara: what do YOU ship? Nui: Why did you kiss Ryuko?'**

Iori: I. **AM NOT**. GAY!

Mara: Aizawa didn't say you were gay, Aizawa just said you were an uke.

Iori: I am not that either.

Nonon: I don't have a favorite.

Mara: Um, so far its just Mako and my cousin. I'll tell you the rest later because the others are in here.

Nui: To get a reaction out of her.

Mara: Well, that's all for this segment! Join us next time and now we are accepting dares too, so send them in! Bye!

Everyone: Goodbye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or its characters, all credit goes to the acknowledged author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry if the chapter is boring guys but its 3 AM where I am and couldn't do alot today. Plus, I have an ear infection which really hurts! So everyone with dares, I will do them in the next chapter. I am so sorry. Also, this story along with my others are on AO3 now so check it out there if you want!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> ~BlackButlerFan13


End file.
